Jaune and his aura
by Koreader
Summary: Jaune unlocked his aura at the young age but there is something abnormal about his aura M for language
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first one I've write and English isn't my first language so bear with me**

* * *

 **01 Awakening**

In the evening of a peaceful day people going home after their work, it's a normal day for everyone except for one…

Splash!Splash!

Huff...

Huff…

"Why did I think think this is a good idea!? "

as the figure tried to outrun its persuaders

ROOAAAR

"Aaaah!"

In Domery's forest 13 years old jaune arc is currently running away from a small pack of five beowolves that chasing him and how he got himself in this situation because of…

 _Flashback_

 _Jaune arc is frustrated_

 _Why? Because his family denied his huntsmen training not just his father but his mother and sisters too!_

 _" jaune honey huntsman is a very dangerous job why you don't be police officer or chef or musician instead? " his mother told him with his huntsman sisters nodding along with their mother_

 _"your mother is right jaune," said his huntsman father_

 _This is Unfair!_

 _That's it, I will kill a grimm and prove myself to be a huntsman! He thought as he sneaking out of his house in evenings_

 _And that's how he got himself in the forest with a knife_

 _Flashback end_

So there he is running for his life.

'if I got into town I will be safe '

he sees the lights

' I'm going to be safe '

"OOF! "

but fate say no or in this case a root as he tripped and sent tumbling down

"ouch..ouch stupid root, did I forget something? "

RoOoAaR

'Oh yeah that ' as he remembers what he has run away from in the first place

l caught up to their prey ready for the kill, they Rushing at their prey with intent to kill.

"kyaaa!"(1) he screams on top of his lungs

As beowolves jumped at him something erupts inside him and a bright light shines in the forest

 **? POV**

….

Where am I? In forest? am I dreaming?

Ugh...my head feels like hit by a this a hangover?l want to have a pill. as I try to ease the pain

Wait… where my hands!? my arms! My Head! Where is my body!? Am I dead!? What happens to me!?

{AAAAH! }

"Ah! " a child scream as he cupped his ears

'Huh? A Kid? did he hear me? why he so close? why he look so familiar? wait why he looks so scared?' as he inspects blonde child who sits in fetal position cupping his head with his tiny hands, then he notices what the cause of the child's fear

'oh, beowolves…'

BEOWOLVES!?

Shite! Am I in RWBY!? Is this some sick joke?

Wha-

Howls

'How did I forget about that?' as beowolves closing into the child, I search for any way out for the kid beside dead, nope there's no help coming…

'wait 'as he sees the child glow a bit.

'the kid has an aura and he got a knife too! Then he must be a huntsman in training!but he looks untrained and he looks so young! add to the fact that he got overwhelmed too!'I began panicking

'Dream or not but I'm not gonna let a kid die in front of me! ' think! Think! There must be a way

Suddenly an idea popped up coming from one of my favorite Franchise(2). Please let this work

{Kid can you hear me!?}kid began to look

{Get up and do as I tell you if you want to Live! }

The kid jumped, now let's do this!

 **Jaune Pov**

{Kid can you hear me!?}

who is that? I began to look around for the source of the voice

{Get up and do as I tell you if you want to Live! }

I got into standing position as the voice screaming at me.

{do you feel the energy inside of you!? }

as I feel the energy inside me ' huh I didn't feel like this before ' I nod to the voice.

{Good Now grab your knife in both of your hands' point at the beowolves and pour energy into your knife! }

I follow the instructions pour as much energy as I can into the knife and it begins to glow and vibrate as beowolves running toward me.

{Now brace yourself and release!}

Huh? What? I release the energy in the knife

{BURST!}

[BURST!]

I scream after the voice

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

I got sent flying into a tree by bright light and deafening sound

"Ouch… WOAH! "

As I see the result of the attack

 **? Pov**

Damn!

As I got blown away by an explosion and somehow remain beside the kid and I feel about drained too, i look at the destruction that the kid cause how much aura kid have and how much did he use for that attack!?

A Pack of beowolves got obliterated, blacken straight line on the ground as a path of destruction thing that in path got blown away

"WOAH! " kid looks dumbfounded well I going-

Ack! What the hell? what's pulling me? Kid?

Wait...I'm drained with that attack...I'm his Aura!?

"where are you? " the kid asks as he looks around

OK calm down ok

{I'm here}

"where? "

{inside your head}

"what!?how?who are you? what are you doing inside of my head?!" as kid gripping his head

{calm down I'm your aura}

"aura? what an aura? "

{ listen to me ok? Aura is the manifestation of one's soul all being that has souls have an aura but it normally locks, when aura unlocked it use by huntsmen as energy and use for active have an ability to shield have healed it wielder and also can be used offensively like you a while? }

Kid stiffly nod

{so what your name ? }

As i studying the kid blonde hair, blue eyes, short and shirt with two yellow crescents on it...don't tell me-

{my name is Jaune arc}

Holy shit!

* * *

 **1 girlish scream lol**

 **2 its fate franchise**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please have a constructive review ~**

 **Peace Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Due to aura having [[some]] similar to another source of power I.e. Od(type moon), **chakra(Naruto).So I will use [some] of mechanic and techniques of those I mentioned, lastly NO-OP eyes powers! (I'm looking at you Naruto series, you don't off-hook either mystic eyes!) ( • ̀ω•́ )**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **02 Get to know you**

A young boy walking down the pathway holding scraped in his hand but his mind seems to be elsewhere, in fact, he talking to something .it's our boy Jaune Arc

(So all huntsmen have an aura and using it to fight Grimm?) Jaune ask to look nervous trying to make sense of the situation

Ican{yes, to sum it up } I replied short answer

(and you're my aura) asking for affirmative

{correct } firms affirmation

(So now I'm a huntsman in training right?) his eye sparkle with the hope it was Christmas come

{No.} I shoot it down mercilessly. Is it because I'm a realist person? Or I just like dark fantasies genre

(eh? ) stunned trying perceiving the answer I gave him.

{sorry I forgot to mention that some criminals also have their auras unlocked too, So you're on the line between huntsmen and criminals } stating another fact

(I will be a huntsman !) jaune filled with determination

{yes, of course...you would have to be Huntsman in training first } stating facts wait for it

(aren't I?) still don't get huh then.

{Are you in huntsman school? } sorry not sorry jaune I need to know your backstory as one who only completed volume 5

(no.. .)Jaune look so down, I almost feel guilty keyword 'almost '

{why aren't you? } just keep pressing on

(Because…) just a bit more... I just have to recreate, rooftop scene

{Because?} final push is made now for the confession

"I'm weak !" Jaune scream tears flowing down his face and start crying, oh shit I forget I dealing with a child to make a child stop crying again think! Think! Nothing!?Ugh! fuck it

{Jaune!Jaune!get a hold of yourself!} I shouting in his mind. Oh no did I make it worse

"sniff... "OK that work, now before he starts to cry again

{jaune I'm sorry I push you like that and I'm not against crying, after all, it's not healthy to bottle up emotions but not helping anything right now so it's better to asset the situation now right? } I calmly explained him now hope he gets it

"ok…" yes! he got it and stopped crying.

{just tell me when you ready and remember to talk in your mind } I calmly assured and remind him

(well… ) jaune start to tell me this going to take a while

Later

As I tried to make sense and summarize the story Jaune told me

{So you're telling me that your family doesn't support you to huntsmen school because your father trained you for a month and cancel it after he said you didn't improve!?} I ask as I summarized the story .seriously a month?

(yeah…) jaune nod

{and the condition they made to support you to huntsmen school if you have to bring your father down to his knee!? }are they Spartans? Child against full-fledged huntsman? what the odds

( aha…)he confirmed

{you're in the forest to kill and prove yourself to get your father to train you again ?} absurdity of this situation is high

A(and here I am a weakling) shit! need to fix the situation

{no jaune you're not weak you killed a pack of "be wolves } I countered

(with your help…) jaune counter back

{jaune remember when I told you aura materialization of the soul? } jaune nod

{so technically I'm you, your soul to be exact so you beat them on your own }jaune catch on and start shaking excitedly

(so I did it?) jaune ask with excitement in his eyes

{yes you did it } I answer him

. "Yes!" jaune did the victory pose and fit pump the sky

(thank you ugh… )he looks uncomfortable

{you can call me whatever you want }

(no you have to have a name) well the kid will be kids

Wait? What's my name? Who am I? Do I even have a family? Why I don't remember anything about my life,?! how did I look? what am I!? Am I even human? As I having my identity crisis

He-

Hey!

What? Oh jaune look like tried to say something

{y… yes? }

( I decided that your name will be "Blanc arc" do you like it? )he looks giddily. I can't help to smile at his antics

{why?surname?) unsure what happened

(well you're white so "blanc" and you're me so your an arc too!) he smiled brightly. Heh, he does have unique charisma not that I complain.

( well let's work together blanc!) he smiled.

{of cause jaune } all of my confusion gone. Now I have a goal, will make you stronger jaune

As Jaune arc walking home the bond between the boy and his aura begun.

* * *

 **Well next will be training arc so be prepared**

 **Thank you for reading ≧∇≦**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well first time training arc here we go**

 **on another note, I don't know if it counts ( Jaune's family ) as color names so I went with these.**

 **And I got beta reader too**

 **Say hi**

 **M: ども、ニンジャスレイヤーです。**

 **K: anything on your mind?**

 **M: ニンジャを殺すべし！！！！ YEARTTTT ( ninja slayer reference)**

 **/author note/**

 **'Thought '**

 **( Jaune mind talking)**

 **{Blanc talk in jaune mind}**

 **"Normal talking"**

 **[skill/technique]**

 **LOud Noise or sound effects**

* * *

 **Nicholas PoV / yes this is the father /**

As I slowly sink into my favorite red chair, I thought about the bad feelings swelling deep in my gut.

I fear that something bad is going to happen today.

A week has passed since I canceled my only son's training and it pains me so much as I tried to ignore the pleas of my son, ridden by guilt as I crushed his dreams with my own hands.

In the end, I couldn't resist and gave into the tear-filled puppy dog eyes. His face in agony, much like that of a dog that had been kicked, faltered me.

I gave my words as our family code were "An Arc never goes back on their words."

Why I'm so weak towards children is a mystery.

but I was quick to recover and gave him a nigh impossible task.

After that my wife and my daughter 'subtly' tried to convince Jaune to change his dream profession into something safer like a chef or a musician. He had talent in cooking and he liked playing the guitar.

Another option would be a police officer but safety was a major concern.

I gave out short, strained laughter.

This was for the best. For his sake. Even if it made me seemed like a bad father in his eyes.

Being born into a long lineage of huntsmen and huntresses, the pain of grief and loss were something I was well acquainted with.

Even though I knew that we, the arcs, had known something going on behind the scenes, I had failed my three daughters. I couldn't stop them from becoming huntresses.

First, there's the calm and collected Victoria. She has a kind heart but also quite strict. Many would like her to a noble knight.

As my firstborn, I was foolish to think that I could prepare her for anything.

Shortly after. I would realize how very wrong I was.

As I watched her with my own eyes, wearing a cold mask on the front but in her eyes, bottled up emotions were forming as she was slowly exposed to the world and how it worked.

I suppose being in Atlas academy might have contributed to that factor too.

Then, there is the gentle, festive and fashionista Delphine.

She is my second born, a little after my wife had given birth to Victoria. I was still relaxed and careless then so when the second wave of regret came, it came hard and fast. Like a train running at full speed.

I found my daughter crying by herself in regret of the losses she felt...

When I had realized it, my knuckles had gone completely white.

I have a bad feeling about heaven headmaster but I have no evidence to prove it. so I have Delphine be extra careful. My gut instincts had saved me countless times as a huntsman so I placed my trust in it.

Fortunately, my third born Julie became an author.

She wrote a book series about ninjas or something ? /1/ it sold like crazy.

I remember taking her to mistral and she would fantasize about their culture and write about them. I am now relieved as I know she is safe and protected with her family.

And then there's Mordred. /2/ Ruthless and hot-headed yet surprisingly caring in her own ways.

Although I don't know where she got those crass words from. I would've loved to throttle their necks for teaching her that.

I wasn't able to talk her out of it so I set her a task and then I came to the realization that I had set the bar to way too low for her, seeing that she is a prodigy and she had passed her task rather easily becoming one of the top tiers huntresses in terms of strength.

However, as strong as she is, I would catch her sneaking out quietly sometimes, followed by a hurtful and haunting scream with a tear-stained face filled with regret of the mistakes she had made.

She also started dressing a bit more...revealing? Especially at home. /3/habit from vacuo.I nearly make all male attendees go blind when I had gone to visit her um, well moving on...

My fifth child, carefree and artistic, Azure.

She took inspiration from Delphine and decided to walk down the path of a fashionista. They would often share their ideas and thoughts together. I offered to be their male model and it helped with their branding a little bit. Jaune had helped out too, by becoming their dress up doll. I could still remember the look on his face back then. I gave a small sigh apologetically.

Finally, there's Jaune. He's like a little sunshine, always happy to play along with his sisters. Thus, making him very close to them although he is a bit dorkish and dense. Probably took after his mother.

I recalled many of my failed attempts to court Annabel as I would always say that it would be worth it. rejoice all the boys Out There that Jaune is a boy.

As for girls, I think there won't be any problems, probably. After all, Jaune would be the one who attempts to court then it will be fine…...Who am I kidding? Well, Oum helps you, girls...

His dream of becoming a huntsman, just like our ancestors was a big red flag in my eyes. Well, my wife and daughters have joined me on my attempts to stop him too.

Yesterday they caught Jaune trying to become a student of a wandering huntsman.

Why? That's because the huntsman and huntresses in Domery knew my attempts. However, our focus wasn't completely all on him.

It would often shift to my youngest daughter, Violet.

Well, my youngest Violet will be seven years old this year. She is our sweet little angel.

"What should I get her for her birthday? She's so cheerful and cute! Ahhhhh so this is what happiness feels like~ Recently she seems to be taking an interest in music, maybe she'd like to be a musician? In that case, I shall fully support her decision and help her the best I can. Do I buy musical instruments for her or make one of my own? Right! Can't forget about the instructors! I'll only accept female instructors. I'll have to renovate the music room later, too. Should I bring her to a concert? If so, which one?" Many questions floated around in my head but I didn't have the time to answer all of them." Right now we have to deal with Jaune's problems first!"

I finished stirring the cup filled with hot cocoa I had made in order to calm myself down and went back to my chair.

'Where is jaune? he should be back 15 minutes ago, where it be? 'I thought as I take a sip from my chair.

"Dad!" a loud voice echoed.

Talk about the devil here he comes!

"What is it Jaune ?" I slowly take a sip of cocoa, trying not to show my hands shaking with nervousness.

"I have something to ask," he said cheerfully.

"Ok Jaune ask away" It's definitely about huntsman stuff, I know it! I steeled myself to decline his request, whatever it may be about.

"What's an aura?"

"PPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTTt-" *cough* *cough*

"Who told you that!?"How? Where did he!?"

"I heard a group of huntsman talking about it when passing by the inn. "What is it?" he repeated the question to me innocently with a curious look on his face.

Fucking wanderers! Fuck! There has to be a way to ban the outsider huntsmans! Shit! Ugh. I will rip their goddamn tongues off from their head! oum, damn it! How should I answer his question?

"It's a type of food, Jaune" please buy it, please buy it

"Dad, you're lying…" he didn't buy it as he answered in a flat tone, Ok I got this

"Jaune are you accusing your father of being a liar?" Now! Play the victim card!

"Your face is the same as when you try to hide sweets from mom " my warning from the doctor of my sugar intake to be damn! He called out my bluff as he took the same pose as Ann would crossing his arms under his chest and glared.

Shit!... I need a distraction!

"Jaune! Is that a Pumpkin Pete bunny!? "

Now try to change the subj-

"you used that three times against mom" his focus still on me. Distraction failed.

Fine! Time to confront it directly head on!

And so I gave him the basic explanation of aura and I held back about semblance... Well, he did ask for aura not semblance.

"Do you have any questions? " I asked

'please don't ask about semblance ' I wished quietly to myself.

"Can an aura talk? " he asked.

Yes! It's not about semblance! …..Huh? what? A dumbfounded look appeared on my face.

"no it can't, why do you think that? " I asked him about a strange question he had.

"W-well…. you told me that an aura is the extension of one's soul, so I thought that it could…."

He got embarrassed by his own question. Kids his age has a lot of Imagination it seems.

"Anything else you wanted to ask? " I'm pretty sure I know what's he going to say next.

"Can you -"

Just as suspected.

"No, I am not going to unlock your aura nor your mother or your sisters, you have to do it on your own….. understand? "

I know it's nearly impossible to unlock one's aura on their own. It's probably the best for his sake.

"Fineee…i'm going to my room" he pouted and walked upstairs.

Now the, how should I deal with the outsiders...

 **Jaune's Pov**

As I went into my room and closed the door behind me, a sigh of relief escaped from my mouth.

(Was that necessary?) I ask Blanc who came up with the plan.

{ We confirmed my existence and we made your father think you knew about aura. He definitely will tell your family so we don't have to make excuses if they find out that you knew about aura } Blanc explained the merits of the plan, I imagined a guy with glasses, pointing at a board.

(now what?) I get excited now that I'm all by myself.

{Training, of course} he replied calmly, but my excitement is at cellar thinking about the super cool huntsmans you would always see in movies!

{ First session: Meditation.} with that, my excitement died down like a deflated balloon.

(Wha? ) why? As he started replying to the immensely disappointed sound I made.

{I know it sounds boring but it's very important for you. Here's why. First, to train yourself and clear your mind, Second, to be the basis for you in order to use aura efficiently. Third. we will gain the skill of simple aura training that can be used with meditation. Fourth, you are exhausted for running around in the woods your legs are still shaking. And lastly, we can experiment with the healing properties of an aura"

As I notice my leg was numb and wobbly like noodles. Soi got into bed and tried to meditate.

{ You can lie down. } I laid down on my back as he advised.

{ now for aura practice … do you feel the energy?" He asked as I felt warmth gathering on my right palm.

(Yeah.) I nodded as I stared at my right palm.

{ That, is a bit of aura I made in order to make it easier for you to feel it. Now, try moving the condensed aura around your body }

I do so as instructed and felt a ticklish yet oddly pleasant feeling as the warm aura spread around and all over my body.

{Now, try to focus them on your legs } As I focus on my legs, I started feeling better.

{ Feeling better ? Good. As you can see, it's a bit hard to control your aura and we don't have much time for you to catch up and fight your dad so I propose an idea. }

I nodded along to his suggestion.

(So what's the holdup?) I asked, slightly confused.

{ It's my own theory. If it works you would have much better control over your aura and it would improve your strength. Problem is, it's really risky so…} I felt his doubts and hesitation conveyed through me.

(Say it. If it's you, then I'm sure it would definitely work. Right, partner?) I Answered with my resolve to get stronger and he started to chuckle after hearing the words that came out of my mouth.

No backing down now….

{Ha ha, such naivety! But thank you nonetheless. Now, this is going to sting a bit. } he replied with a fiery voice.

{I am going to create your pathway system }

/Read: making a pseudo-magic circuit/

* * *

 **First part for me it feels like family intros if you guys don't like it then sorry**

 **1 you KNOW what it is (if you are a rwby fan)**

 **2 I think it counts for fate fans (red)**

 **3\. Similar to Mo-san 3rd and 4th ascension outfit**

 **As for the last part I tried to make a connection between the magic circuit and aura**

 **Magic Circuit: originate from [[Soul]]**

 **Aura: extension of one's [[Soul]]**

 **Well semblances have a similar concept with RM too( manifestation of one's soul ?)**

 **If you are wondering**

 **Age(proper age for huntsman about 21 if I right)**

 **Nicolas 56**

 **Annabelle 55**

 **Victoria 33**

 **Delphine 29**

 **Julie 25**

 **Mordred 22**

 **Azure 15**

 **Jaune 12**

 **Violet 6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well sorry for confusion last chapter. What I meant to compare are the od and aura. These two have a similar function and origin, od is raw(needs conversion from life force to od using magic circuit) but more fluidly (IE different form of magic and magecraft )while aura is more passive, but fixed (I don't know how magic in RWBY work and what makes magic different from semblance )**

 **I will try to make it believable.**

 **/author note/**  
 **'Thought '**  
 **( Jaune mind talking)**  
 **{Blanc talk in jaune mind}**  
 **"Normal talking"[skill/technique]**  
 ***Loud Noise* or *sound effects***

* * *

 **Training days part 1**

 **Blanc PoV**

(Path…. What?) Jaune repeated my words with a confused look on his face.

How could I forget, I was bringing mechanics from other series into this and now trying to explain them to a 12-year-old child who just knew about the existence of aura in less than a day! and with the changing process cut out, no less. /1/because it was irrelevant.

There has to be a much easier way to explain it to him… Hm….Right. Let's try this...

{Do you know how plumbing works? } I asked to him. Does a twelve-year-old even know what it is? Did I just make this even more complicated for him?

(Plumb-what? ) He sounds even more confused, Okay, that was a mistake. But I still got this!

{Um, when you're in the bathroom and want to use the water you just turn on the sink right?}

Jaune went quiet for a moment then finally nodded back to me.

Reassured that we are on the same page, I continued.

{ Compared to you going to a nearby well and filling a bucket with water, then carrying it back to the bathroom to use. Which is easier? } He immediately answered without as much as a second thought.

(The former, of course) hooray for the normie!

{That is, in this case, explain what the benefit you will have and- } he had a look of someone trying to make sense of something. Appropriate look actually, for someone who is at the edge of the rabbit hole this young.

'Jaune this is just scratching the surface in the future you will be faced with a lot conspiracy bullshits /idiots too/ take this as preparation for the future'/2/ now for the final touch-

(Wait, so you're telling me you can make me gain better and faster control of moving aura?) he cut me off and presented an even simpler version of my explanation, He's quite sharp, why was he so dense in the show? Well, I guess denseness doesn't equal intelligence.

{Exactly!} now-oh god why is he making a strange face?

(Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Why did you have to bring the plumbing system up in the first place ?) he asked with a relatively confused look.

Well, I was trying to explain how the magic circuits work without the converting energy part and tell what changes you would get-Oh. Oh…. I need hands, I need palms, So I can facepalm myself in the fucking face Wait! I need a face too!/3/

{I'm sorry for confusing you Jaune. I got a bit too excited. } I need to keep it down. Calm down me! Don't get worked up by the idea of creating huntsman hybrids with my own hands!

(It's okay. I'm really excited too! so can we start yet !?) When I saw his excited face, blood would've been pumping around my body in excitement too, if I had any.

{Not today, Jaune } I rained on his parade.

(Why?) His face changes into visible confusion yet again.

{ We would make a path for the aura to move around your body fluidly so-

(Blanc, you did it again. )

{Sorry, what I was trying to say is, it will hurt a lot.} I almost made things harder for Jaune to understand again.

Ugh. I wanted us to be on the same level of understanding So I could discuss with him more freely.

( I can withstand it!) he argued, yeah that's not the case. oh! he needs the reason

{I know you won't back down but it would make you scream and alert your family } I reasoned with him.

( I'll put something in my mouth ) he suggested a solution.

{ Your muffled screams would make it worse, it'd sound like you're being kidnapped. }

I replied as I notice him looking outside at the forest through the window, doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what he thinking

{It's getting dark, Jaune and you aren't recovered enough to go there wait for tomorrow, ok?} I explained to him.

(Okay..) he looks disappointed.

{How about we kill some time? } ugh, this is awkward, somebody helps me!

As time passes, Jaune's mother started referring to him as 'us'? Something's off. Well, anyways, we managed to prepare the tools for tomorrow and Jaune got the hang of meditating in the simple breathing pattern that I taught him.

Meeting the arcs was... interesting to say the least. I was expecting a spartan-like family from the description of his training but I got a tight knitted one instead. They joke, they argue, they play and they laugh together although a bit of chaotic. I guess his mother is the one in control of it all.

It seems all of them have unique traits and personality

'Now I get the picture of how mo-san would be like with a happy family and less of father issues, more of rebellious nature '/4/ now I know he is the sixth child and that everyone in arc family is all hard-headed.

During dinner, I found out that I can share some senses with Jaune and Jaune's dense nature was from his mother and some of his sisters has it too but not a bad as canon Jaune.

Currently, jaune is asleep in his infamous bunny onesie and it's fucking comfortable. No wonder he doesn't want to discard it. Neither do I. Childish? You just have to know how comfortable it feels for yourself! But even when Jaune had gone to sleep, I don't feel any hint tiredness at all. Maybe because of my lack of eyes? Perhaps.

So many things happened today. When I first open my eyes, I found myself bodiless and stuck to Jaune Arc, a character from RWBY. Then, I used a technique from the fate franchise to save his life and became his aura.

The question of my own identity still floats around in the back of my mind. I could only recall my past experiences and knowledge but not my name, appearance, family nor friends. I would try to search for answers if I wasn't stuck in this other world.

That makes me wonder...am I even on the canon timeline of RWBY? Are the other characters the same? Jaune has a similar backstory to his canon counterpart.

Ugh. I don't have enough information right now.

Guess I'll just think about how to make Jaune stronger for now. I continued to come up with ideas until early morning.

Morning arrives at the arc household and along with it, an amusing sight appears as members of the family walk around in their pajamas with sleepy eyes. Nicolas and Jaune are the fastest to finish their morning routine, with Nicolas being the fastest followed closely by Jaune. While others were preparing for the day, we managed to sneak some items into our bags. A rope, a piece of cloth and a hunting knife. This would certainly seem suspicious in the eyes of others.

We had pumpkin's Pete as breakfast which was, surprisingly, delicious.

Time passed and the school has ended for the day. I got more information about the remnant I encounter any racism today.

We rushed into the forest and began finding a suitable place and began preparation. Jaune ties the ropes to two boulders, tie a piece of cloth around his head then stood between them.

He put the piece of cloth in his mouth, biting on it and grabbed the rope

{Ready?}

(Ready!) He nodded with a fiery determination in his eyes.

I dove into his soul as I studied last night and began to create circuits. I'm certain I can create a lot with his aura. Bear with it for a bit okay? I spoke to no-one in particular.

"▁▂▃▆▇▇▇▋"He starts screaming as white lines and vapor erupts and starts appearing from his body and all over. The ropes gradually get tighter as he pulled on it, vein lines appearing around his body parts.

"▇▆▇▇▁▂▃▇▆▃▇▇▆▁▂▇▆▇▇▁▂▃▇▆▃▇▇▆▁▂▇▆▇▇▁▂▃▇▆▃▇▇▆▁"/5/

The screaming doesn't seem to stop. Tears start streaming down his face. The ropes shriek loudly.

As the time passed, the boy, still standing, dampened in sweat. His hands still holding onto the ropes. Cracks could be seen in the boulders that had slightly moved from their original positions.

No new white lines were appearing and the vapors were diminishing.

{Well done, Jaune. You can take a break now.} As soon as the words come out from my mouth, his body falls down on the grassy ground, unconsciously releasing the ropes from his hands.

Now that Jaune did his part, It's my turn to stand on guard for him.

Jaune's PoV

The last thing I could remember before fainting was the pain. A lot of pain...

My eyes slowly open, the smell of grass fills my nose "Did I fell asleep…?" Right! Blanc's experiment! I was-

"Blanc!" I let out a panicked cry as I feel the cloth resting on my neck.

{ Everything's ok, Jaune. } I can feel my body ease up and relax after hearing his reply.

(How was it? How long did was I passed out?) I asked.

{It's was a success! and about 15 minutes} he answered with excitement

(Yes!) I cheered, feeling stronger than before.

{ Want to try it out?} he asked the obvious.

( Of course! How do I do it? ) I asked for instructions, eagerly wanting to try my new powers.

{ Put a little bit on your arm and try punching that boulder. } His choice of words sounds strangely pacific but whatever, he is the one who knows how it works.

I put a little bit of aura in my right arm and as the circuits came to life and I punched the boulder.

*Crack* A crack appears and the impact broke the boulder into pieces.

"Woah….Hmm...Ah, I got it!"

{Jaune, stop what you're thinking right now!} What is he so worked up about?

{ Do you remember the knife that you used to fight the beowolves?} he asked

(It was blown up into small bits….oh….. ) My face began to pale, all colors disappearing.

{Exactly! you don't want to become fireworks, do you?} he warned me with caution and seriousness in his voice.

I shake my head quickly and tried not to imagine what would have happened.

{ Good. Let's pack up and go home. Your family will be worried if you disappear for too long.} he hurried me as I collect my things and walked back home from the forest.

{You need a shower, too} I feel sweaty all over my body.

{Good work, partner.} he said happily.

(Um!) I get a little happy and embarrassed for a moment.

( Oh, I just remembered! We need to get ourselves a notebook.} he suggested an idea.

'Why?' I asked whilst thinking what he would do with a notebook.

{ We will use it to create our moves!} he answered.

Now, I understand his intentions.

(Right.) I replied with excitement.

As the sun began to set into the orange sky, A boy walks home with determination in his eyes. His training has truly begun.

* * *

 **And Cut! ahh my greatest enemy, filter writing!**

 **Now as what I would add in this story would be some make crafts, techniques, and jutsus [no genjutsu ]**

 **In this chapter should answer about Blanc's knowledge I hope**

 **1 lifeforce to Od (type moon)**

 **2 well you know whose I meant /oz and I think about his action in the show and cinder too as well as many characters /**

 **3how one facepalm without face or palm?**

 **4 Nasus Fans should know about her backstory in fate verse**

 **5 berserkers would be proud.**

 **And now**

 **M is evolving! M evolve into P****slayer /I'm so glad I put the rating on M/**

 **K: how you feel P.S.? lol oh my god haha**

 **PS: ...Maybe I should change my name after all...**

 **K: he will write adult fanfic so appropriate name**

 **PS: Look forward to it!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well there will be a lot of skip in this arc so beware**

 **Due to the lack of other sources of energy on remnant and dust seem to be everywhere.**

 **Use of dust outside from aura (as we see it powering Android and airships then why else the Schnee company is so international) so I will propose that dust can be active by other means than aura but the aura is the easiest way. (and about coal its use only in the forge for metal works ie steel, heating the furnace ) and yes Schnee pull some strings**

* * *

 **Training days part 2**

 **1st week /start from Monday/**

 **Blanc PoV**

Hello morning we meet again as the morning routine of Arcs family begin but it going to be different from now as I and jaune discussed last night that jaune will wake up early for training

Light one to be safe so he will slowly make waking time a little earlier every 3 days 10 minutes to avoiding suspicion and he will start eating more too now to our training regimes

 **Physical training**

"Huff … why… I can't .. use...huff... my...aura?" jaune hoast voice as he trained for a while without aura enchanting his body in the evening

{ jaune, when you play RPG and upgrading your stats even with the same equipment you character, is stronger }i explained apparently my past life liked video games too

(so you're telling if I train my base physical I will stronger overall?) as jaune simplified my explanation

{yes} jaune start to be familiar deciphering my explanation well it would help him talking to ozpin

(fine) ass he continues 15 push up after 15 sit up and 1 km running /1/ we will increase the numbers more each in 5 minutes

 **Meditation training**

In the night time, we doing this training because it is the quiet one and doesn't need any light as jaune sit on his bed.

{ jaune you're too stiff, you need to clear your mind} I tell him to relax as he is too focused

(ugh… why I have to do this again?) jaune ask for the fifth time as either fall asleep or being bored in this session and I being silent to let him answer his own question

(right better aura control... )as he closes his eyes begin breathing pattern again

needing more work on this one

 **Reinforcement /2/**

As we agree to use in object first so we are using pebbles to be familiar with limits of aura we can pump in things without it explode or crumble into dust literally

"shit ! " as jaune notice a pebble that he holding about to explode and throw it away then ducked behind anything that can cover him. normally I would scold him for swearing but this is the appropriate response

Bang!

A small explosion takes place in who how many times it takes place well either that or crumbling to dust .as we get off the cover which is a tree this time

(i think I got hang of it ) jaune said which is true

{good job, come on we got a lot of aurae} I congratulate him for progression

(yeah!) as he got fired up

As so many pebble sacrifice for our goals /3/ on day 3, we switch to sticks

 **Multitasking**

If our grade suddenly falls it would be suspicion will rise so our solution is why doing only one thing at a time. So here we are

jaune try to fix his messy homework and book as he tries to use both of his hands writing and failed miserably as he ignores my warnings

It's a long way to go for sure.

 **-Projection- - aura constuction /4/**

As I was wondering if we can use magecraft in remnant so tired to use /4/projection/ using ball shape / but the came out is an object made of pure aura, not other material so it can't be projection so we rename it as aura structure. It has properties like aura cloak but requires focus to maintain its shape as it trend deformed itself after a minute without either of our focus.

Need more experiment.

 **Aura Manipulation**

As we discover aura structure we go back to trying to do what demonstrate in the show and creating more use/5/ while former mostly easy to use there is aura slash that blake use is a little

Harder than the rest but not too hard as we got the grasp of it in day 4 and then there ren sensing ability that I don't know how.

"Yah!" jaune yell as he released a large blade of aura from a stick but the stick broke after

(too much )as he analyzes I'm so proud that he learning more.

Now we are finding more use the thing we got, for now, is shaping aura cloak as we can making jaune aura his fist spiky or aura claws

 **Others**

Grimms are rarely the things we encounter. we mostly find animals but sometimes we got into a fight with Grimms as mostly came after the sound we create often because of exploding pebbles

But it usually in a small group so we use our known knowledge to fight them i.e exploding pebble, aura knives(throwing ) sometimes we force to use reinforcement. we packing sewing kit in case our cloth got torn by have been craving sticks for him to use it easier and we hunting extra food for jaune as first few times he shell-shocked /5/by experience killing, skinning, gutting, draining blood and it attracted Grimms he got over with it eventually

" sorry little bunny I'm sorry "jaune is shaking back and forth

He will

 **2nd week**

Jaune now walking is around 7:30 as he would still be sleepy for most of the time but our family found out about our knife how well mother has the habit of hugging off the member of our family that day jaune was in hurry and put on his bag when she hugs him us? She touches the knife then jaune got questioning and his bag got search luckily they ignore our notebook and doesn't mind sewing kits how? so the only question is about knife so we manage to convince them as used for self-defense/they assume against criminals /despite that we got our knife replaced by stuns gun and spray and some of our sisters isn't entity convinced as they now sometime check our bag so we can't grab our knife from now on

 **Physical training**

Jaune increases his training to 20 push up and 20 sit up. punching and kicking makeshift sandbag without aura enhanced strength

"Ugh" a cried from jaune still not be able to damage it

We still have a long way to go.

Meditation training

Jaune has gotten better than the first week as he being more relaxed and moving toward inner peace

"Zzz…"

{Jaune wake up!} I shout in his mind

"Woah!" as he now awake and start to meditate again

well slowly

 **Reinforcement**

Now as we now using sticks and we combine with swinging training in the first week we using boulder jaune be able to break rather fast so now we moving to stronger targets as sneaking into the junkyard to collect goods and big hunks of metal for hitting

"Ahh...finally " as jaune drop off thing we collect from junkyard he carried with an aura of cause

{now start to hitting this metal now }as I order him to continue his training

(ugh.., fine ) as he picks up a stick to swing at the target

Some sticks got broken and some became exploding sticks but

He still causes some dent on it

 **Multitasking**

Jaune now can use simple aura structure/simple shape / or doing a simple task when doing homework now getting a better hang of his left arm writing

 **Aura Construct**

Aura structure we create is stronger but we can't make it longer than a meter and we can make it more stable as we can't find a decent knife in the junkyard so jaune fed up and use aura knife for carving woods his craving skill is getting better

"Why they are so many crappy knives!"jaune complain about bunch crappy knives he found

{it's junkyard jaune} I remind him of place

(right ) as he remembered where he is

 **Aura Manipulation**

We now can make a bigger barrier and we can use stronger and more pinpointed shockwaves aura slash is now strong enough to cut down a tree and jaune use those wood carving for equipment .as for aura sensing we trying to use sona tactics sending waves of aura and have it bounce back

whoosh! whoosh!

sword hand! It's silly I know but we show progress so it a plus we can change shape more freely as jaune having better control with are improving

 **Obstacle running**

What? Wandering why this come from? Well because our primary weapon got seizures we can't fight them properly so we have to make our escape route as easy as possible so there we are

"ack …" as jaune tripped random things again well sometimes hit by a random branch

Hope it will work

 **Awareness training**

Well as jaune cut down trees and boulders I don't want to waste those resource so we upgrade our training area well I tell him what to do and do the work this is one of them we using vines as rope and hung down object i.e logs, rock, scraps. we have jaune in middle

 **Others**

We planted a lot of traps around the area some animals caught into it rarely Grimms well jaune skill tree is increasing ie craving, sculpturing. now we realize that neither of us knows how to fight professionally even fighting posture ! on another note I tried alteration but it doesn't work either does structure analysis worked and now we know that neither of us knows how to fight professionally

 **2nd month /we are going fast /**

We now learned that waking up before seven is suspicious so we spending time meditating and practice using aura. jaune grades is a bit better because I have knowledge of science and Math but we can't suddenly improve so we kept our grade avenge. well Mordred and Delphine are going on a mission together in The northern part and would come back in a week so we send them off with our family

"did you packed extra clothes Mordred? " our mother asked with concern voice

"Yes mom, " Mordred said as she now put on her red boots she wears a white shirt, black vest with a yellow trimmed and red skirt with black stockings

"remember to keep yourself warm "as father handed her red scarf and a grey coat

" aren't you guys are the one who's making me wear these in middle of summer!? " Mordred argue with sweats appear her body Implied to father and Victoria who is the one responsible with help from Delphine and azure

"you're going to the north Mordred "father reasoned

"in the summer! "she argued back

"the north is colder " he argued

"we are living in Solitas! It won't make any difference "she argued back

"it's still colder " he still stands his point

"argh! "as they continue to argue

"Del keep her in line "Victoria tell Delphine with serious tone wearing her uniform as she has to go to do specialist stuff

"Yes, I will " Delphine assure her sister with a calm voice She wearing anima style purple dress with heels

HeyHey I'm not a kid "as Mordred turned form he argued with father

"you still cause yourself troubles" Victoria shot back

"they deserved it! "Mordred protest as her pres

"this is why I have Del do talking part "Vitoria reasoned

"fine " Mordred seems doesn't like talking to their clients for some reason

"we're off "as two sisters receive a hug from family as jaune goes to hug them too

"be safe sis," jaune said to both of his sisters.

"I will " "of cause I will squirt, " Delphine and Mordred said respectively with latter messing jaune hair .so now to our regime.

 **Physical training**

The number has become 35 Push-ups 35 sit up and now jaune trying to create a combo which still not yet connected.. well this part improvement is slowed

{jaune you're too invested in aura} I to

(aren't you?) he shot back with the bullseye

{guilty, as charged,} I said as we go back to aura topic

Well we can't help it

 **Meditation training**

As jaune mastered simple breathing techniques I taught him to box breathing well…

{jaune remember to breath } I tell him that

(ugh...this is Strange ) as jaune try to be familiar with new breathing technique

{you just have to be familiar with it } I encourage him

(if you say so) as he went back to his training

This is going well

 **Reinforcement**

Now as jaune has grown comfortable using reinforcements on his body now we going to try to reinforce his senses risky move

(This is so strange... ugh...my head hurts) jaune said as holding his head

{it's your brain ... try to accumulate to your enchanted ...sense just give It ...a time } as I share the same headache as his well can't blame him complaining

(I think I'm OK now) as he now using his enchanted senses

(Woah) {well this is something } It does feel amazing

(I can see that bird over there and I can hear it sing too) as he excitedly look around and I noted the terrain

( hug smell like water ){there must be water source around here somewhere want to explore later?}(um!) as we check in a to-do list

{jaune I think we should go right now }as I noticed two figures getting intimate no too soon

(why? I still want to explore more ) he asks confused

{we have other things to do aren't we!?} I tried to convince him

(well OK?) as he walks away leaving two figures from afar behind /6/

 **Multitasking**

Jaune can do multiple things at once

 **Aura research**

As our control over aura is getting better and better we now explore what more we can do with aura….Shooting power /spirit bombs /

As we discovered a lake in the back of Mountain yesterday I got an idea thinking about naruto series yes walking on water but I don't think I can use naruto one so I using an alternative. After Calculations and designs, I present jaune this idea, fortunately, he knows how to swim and now

(Blanc are you sure this going to work?) jaune ask standing facing the lake in a bathing suit

{absolutely } according to my calculations

(Then Why I am in a bathing suit? ) jaune ask uneasy

{ well to be safe and just in case you want to swim }I explained why I have him in a bathing suit, my design of how to walk on water is making platforms using aura, buoyant force and upthrust force similar to how submarine work /5/and and keep creating step after step also in this experiment I will help jaune to prove my hypothesis after that he on his own

(alright let's go) as jaune step in the lake and his foot didn't sink

"it's working!" jaune shout in excitement he now walking faster into the center of the lake and walk around platforms after platforms

{and now you are on your own }"woah" I stop assist jaune and he fell into the water by the gravity

*Splash*

(you're an ass) jaune swimming back to the land

He able to run on the water after weeks of falling in the water

On 3rd week I design how to walking on the vertical surface having naruto as inspiration again and Mountain climbing gears. Supporting his body well

"ugh… I think I got it? " jaune said while his body is on the ground

{good} I congratulate his learning curve now for new projects as I looking at birds

- **Obstacle-running- → free running**

Now we can run any surfaces so we train to do it even faster, although jaune is in a lot of pain... well thank oum for aura

 **Awareness training**

Jaune now developing instinct well in development

 **Other**

Turnout that jaune clothes aren't that tough so with that I discovered that jaune learned knitting and sewing form his grandma.

 **4th month**

Violet's birthday is coming. It's not that substitute because father basically redecorates music room so we finding present in past few weeks and we settled with hand-knitted horse custody her favorite animal is a horse with one use favor card that jaune insisted to give it to her because our present isn't good enough for him well … I sure that it came and bites him in the back

"happy birthday violet " chorus sound of the whole family in private party in arcs household at the newly decorated music room

"Yay" birthday girl jump around the room in the excitement of the presents which their size dwarf our present even more and the birthday pie yes pie plum flavor our grandmother love bake for everyone birthday

Now onwards to presents

first one father's you have to be blind to not notice it cause it the whole room and instruments! With some instruments from mother Victoria and Mordred talk about overkill

Next Delphine and Azure gave have their designed idol closet yes closet with different styles for seasonal and cultural and the one who try them on is jaune...

Julie gave book sets of music books all type all style and all culture? how did she even get that? Jaune says that she knows many authors as the fellow author?

{What stories did she write?} I ask jaune the one that would know the answer

(her top seller is a ninja of something she didn't let me or violet read it ) oh fuck no dropping subject right now

Lastly our puny horse and a 'bite in the ass flag 'ticket well this could go so well …

" hossy and a card ?" excitement in her voice is a bit lower and confusion

"all favor ticket with arc word !" jaune be proudly two shoe is that even word whatever with that violet eyes shone brightly

"Anything? " I am getting a bad feeling of this and jaune strat too

"Y...Yeah " jaune shake

"I want a band " violet say cheerily .great now how we getting people to play music with our sister little sister on top of that .as we wrecking our brain of a solution-

"I want you to play music with me! Like a band !" well that easier

" let me get my guitar then " jaune began to walk toward his guitar

"Um … jaune I want Mistalian one" well shit jaune, please?

"Of cause Arc word"why? well I expected it to bite us in the butts

And that how our training got slower

 **Aura research**

 **Music fly away with me**

Now it time to be crazy well what we going to do is consider crazy as we now on the top fucking mountain down there is lake we discover after calculation and aerodynamic design the seemly impossible will now possible yay for dust specific gravity dust and wind dust what ? how do we get dust? well apparently as I learn in remnant's chemistry class dust isn't only active by aura but using aura just have more input and control than other reaction so dust is accessible for everyone now back to business

(are you sure about this blanc ? ) jaune with wings of pure white made of aura that about the size of an angel normally this won't work but thank again for gravity dust and aura weight and energy isn't a problem.

{Yes now trust me and take off } I assure him as jaune now at the edge and jump

 **Jaune PoV**

I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die…and I'm falling down a mountain

{your aren't going to die now open your eye } Blanc clam voice seem unaffected by the high fine I'm going to open my eyes

" Woah " is all I can describe what happening I freeing my aura on my back moving like wings and I'm flying in the air like birds sky is turning orange as the sun is setting now the view is superb I feel so free! Nothing could touch me! As I'm now descending toward the lake I reach out my hand and touching the surface of the water the reflection in the lake becoming a blur as rising up toward the sky and getting higher and higher as now I pass through the clouds views up here amazing!

{ you're taking the wheel now } what! as my wing stop moving and I'm falling!

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I scream as I try to move my wings as the trees becoming closer and closer then I rising up with my hasty flaps and gliding down slowly

" you're an ass! " I scream at one who dropping me to my doom ! and he laughs!

{ and you're now flying } he pointing out that I'm flying on my own riding the hot winds

Yeh, this is fun!

 **Music end**

 **Dust research**

now we have enough allowance to buy all type of dust in each vial well gravity and the air is more than another one for reasons now to cool stuff dust attacks

Shooting elemental burst

Chidori(strike /throw ) in progress

Elements slashes

Mana burst elemental for badassness

Wings effects so cool

FalconPunch

Hadoken!

We are making progress and moves!

 **Others**

We are picking up mistialian music instrument are Zheng (Gu Zheng) and Shamisen because jaune is familiar with string type instruments with a suggestion of Dizi from Julie. I know why this going to take some time but as jaune said arc word which song should we play then? but first, we must learn to play it ahh

 **Thank you**

 **Now that done I guessing you guys craving for action only thing I say is soon**

 **And review? On another note can you guess about Blanc past life?**

 **1 yes OPM reference**

 **2 I suppose that how it works**

 **3 we another one this getting old**

 **4 like projection but made of aura**

 **5 you get right? You know how submarine work right?**

 **K: as you see PS is on vacation, how do you feel friend?**

 **PS: Feels good being on vacation**

 **K: okay that that**

 **PS: lol**

 **Light out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go this chapter I hoped didn't hurt jaune too much his "manly" pride I mean about what well you have to read to find out and This chapter contain the first fight scene I wrote well shite on other note when I said Blanc past life I meant his lifestyle, job, personality, etc. That I dropped hints a lot in previous chapters? And no he wasn't Shirou emiya /cuz he is my OC which past and appearance are missing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯/on another note I watch v6 1- 4 my impression of RWBY is meh, it's magic? I think I would rather using type moon's ones? And Gods as always an ass I do agree that Salem is in wrong but wiped all of humanity on a drop of a hat? That overkill but those humans are stupids thou still my opinion on Ruby's God don't change is it because I found so many stories that gods/goddess are bunches of assholes? (๑¯ω¯๑)**  
 **No Offense that's my rants sorry.**  
 **Now enjoy**

 **Disclaimer technique mostly own by others**

 **/author note/**  
 **'Thought '**  
 **( Jaune mind talking)**  
 **{Blanc talk in jaune mind}**  
 **"Normal talking"[skill/technique]**  
 ***Loud Noise* or *sound effects***

* * *

 **Training days END**

 **13-year-olds**

Chaos descends on arc household why? it because of the news that our eldest sister Victoria brought us….She getting married according to jaune she has been dating with the guy for 5 years one of the reasons well both of them mostly buried under works .actual reason is bashfulness…well kuudere huh well not that surprising … in the chaos called wedding planning well I asked jaune about the groom and got that the groom is a white-haired tan guy with steel grey eyes 27-year-olds name Shirou kobukiko he has cold eyes but sweet smile … wait!  
that description is too familiar!... Don't jump to conclusions me! he graduated from Heaven as well as living in mistral he and Victoria know each other in work.. well... mission apparently his parents know her before head and she doesn't have a good impression of his father name kuroji kobukiko because of his method...moving on ...despite her disagreement with the father she gets along well with mother name irisviel!? Strike two! well there is his older sister Yuki She loved to have me and Violet called her onee chan she married with lion fannus name flamoliontari metheos it's an ancient language jaune not sure what it means but I'm guessing it Greek well he is a very tall guy I mean giant size very strong too jaune actually scared of him when they met but soon to find out that he has soft spot for children well we getting off the topic well on the day before the wedding that occurs at rent garden in Sanus we finding out that… we became flowers girl wait… the fuck!? Why!? We asked our sisters aka the planner

"Sis why I am a flower girl!? I am a boy !"jaune asking Delphine

"Oh, so you know? Last time you dress up without any complaints so I took pictures "Delphine took out a picture of smiling jaune wear white dress flower head holding basket of petals

{jaune! }(I was seven years old) jaune defend himself

"you looked so~ good in white " Delphine cooed at pictures

"I was seven and Violet already a flower girl " jaune protesting which his sister rise a brow

"are you saying that you going to leave your little sister to carry baskets of petals on her own? " Delphine said accusingly wave her hand towards boxes of flowers petals stacking on one another's becoming small hills

Why there are so many flowers petal how did she get so many of them!? while we dumbfound at the number of flowers, Delphine break it to us

"the last wedding there wasn't enough r so I think it would be more romantic to have falling petals in the wedding but it would be a pain to clean up afterward tho " Delphine explained the plan in delight

"but why flower girl !? I could wear suits and I would work too! "jaune offer alternative Hoping to change his sister mind but no avail

" we only brought dress here so no suit since you don't present for most of the time so we decided for you and would you be so cruel to make your cute little sister carry these by herself ?" Delphine close our escape route with glare from other sisters at jaune

Well fuck we trapped knowing jaune he won't leave his sister so I proposed an idea

{jaune we can't avoid it right? }(yeah){so why don't we charge them a bit }(with liens?) {with liens }(but It's doesn't feel right) {jaune think of this they going to have embarrassing materials on you and you got nothing out of it but if we charged them we will have funds for dust for new moves it's will be win-win think about it new cool moves}(fine...) I managed to convince jaune for my cause  
"Fine you win sis "Jaune said

his sister which she raises a brow "you accept it quite easily" said a bit confused

"but I'm not going to do it for free"jaune said

"Hmm… so what the Catch? "Ask Delphine smirking

"What catch ?" jaune ask confused

"Well if we give you liens so we asking what we got out of it? Aside from getting you in a dress" ask Delphine

"Umm well….. Makeup and hair too"jaune offer o..oh I don't like where it going

" plus heels you'll get a deal," Delphine said

"Deal " jaune accept and Delphine put something in our hands it was liens jaune stare at it with awe before he burst out.

" a hundred lien!? " what? Consider 1 lien = 1 dollar that a lot! Well consider what we have to wear then worth it

"Now tomorrow 3 am I will put you in your dress understand? I have to do finishing touch for the ceremony!" Delphine said full of energy drag the rest of the family with equally energetic azure with her

"I feel like I have made a deal with the devil " jaune absentmindedly say out loud

{still better than soul forcefully ripped out.}(yeah) jaune nod affirmatively

wedding day….

Jaune woke up at 2:50 to bath before his sisters drag him to the dressing room  
Hours of makeups and cream adjusting clothes which I and jaune learn those techniques because we were bored well who know it could be useful in future

"You weren't as scrawny as I thought " form Mordred

"Well he fitted the dress pretty well we don't have to find the smaller size " form azure

"I wonder if I add the scene where the main character has to disguise himself as a maid and…." as Julie scrubbing her note with nosebleeds I knew where it going and I refuse to hear the rest of it

2 hour past and we are left alone in the room

"Jaune, if you have any problem with heels, tells me," Delphine said as she left to attend the bride

As I now share the vision with jaune to review the work of jaune sisters ….

"Woah "{...} indeed jaune and I were speechless I have known the power of makeup..where? But witness it firsthand is something else in the mirror is a pretty young girl touching the mirror oval face with pair of deep blue gems like eyes pale pink lips colored cheek emphasize on innocent pair with flower crown making Jaune's face stand out more white strapless dress with flowers on the chest area jaune stood up on white ballet  
like heels maybe our training make balance on heels easier … jaune twirl around a bit and notice that we have a big blue bow on jaune's back

(this feels strange ){indeed} jaune we wait for the ceremony on 8: am this going to take a while… so jaune now getting familiar with heels, No we not going out heh... we not going to recreate anime cliche as we got more familiar with the heels an idea was born jaune's idea

(blanc can we fight in heels?) I remember that girls in the show fight in heels {did you forgot that I'm not a fighting expert but sure why not? } I returned

So jaune began punching and kicking we didn't forget to reinforce clothes and heels in case of accidents an hour later we come to conclusions

(why would a girl wear heels? I know that I can get familiar with it but why bother?) { do I sound like a female to you? I'm not know everything you know? well, the mind of women is hard to understand } well I do remember hastily about confidence and statue well it not certain why I would know it?

Eventually, the wedding begins… we carry basket in hand. clicks of cameras and word "cute"I bet it would be an album and we found what flowers use for they make flowers fall like snows and the spotlight of the ceremony are smile of blushes face groom and bride with chant of "kiss kiss kiss" started by Mordred who wore red dress then turn into the whole ceremony. Truly the happy day of the arcs

Now for our progress… jaune became stronger physically well not much consider we heavily invested in aura and dust .but his instinct is sharper well that with getting the hang of ambidextrous his mental training is getting better...we discovered that I can use his body but only on his constant not like someone

Now for aura and dust well, we made a huge discovery ! while we experimenting with dust I coping casterCu fire rune… well when I saw him using it got me in Celtics rune with concept magecraft I draw rune using burn dust I was doing it for fun but fire start spilling out More than amount of dust I used I was surprised at first so that got me thinking so I tried air dust drawing fire rune and proof fire came out I smile with that I used dust as conduits and results come out really well with conclusions that attributes of dust effect on results so I will try alchemy to synthesis dust when I disclose this to jaune at first he seem suspicious but when I showed him prove his eyes sparkled but I make him promised to not tell anyone now we walk on the path of magus day of research began with more and more dust use in experiments … jaune is now more familiar with his mistral music instruments. And jaune's mom give Britha daughter name Lily

 **14 year old**

we are now at concert well not any concerts the white trailer one! It's violet birthday and somehow father got us in while our family enjoys on Weiss singing Violet eyes are sparking mind you at first I thought I have to deal with jaune puppy crush but no he didn't even pay any attention to her! he just focuses on the notebook and a science books well I did tell him that science have a factor in magecraft too at least when we got into beacon I don't have to deal with jaune attempts to court Weiss

Our main now interest is in magecraft and oh boy we spent a lot of time in its ways to use exploit and try to developing but our fund aka Jaune's pocket is low so now we doing Odd jobs for the progress well under cover of wanting comic books did I forget something? Homeworks nah we make sure we not going to be suspicious so we have done it

When we were alone at home we find out that crocea Mors is a really good aura conduits moving on we made our first successful mystic code guess what it's our bunny Onesie many it more comfortably/temperature control / and durable / resistance to fire and physicals / and we add hoodie to it, ah after so many mistakes aka pile of clothes well it wasn't used anymore ….we need clothes anyway

we get more in-depth with magecrafts I remember and one we created we doing Jutsus too just minus hand signs I tired but it was too messy and we have dust and magecraft that have similar results to most of the jutsus and it required only Chakra and we yet find any of it on remnants at least in Domery need more research.

And last but not least with aura we are Able to make limbs form aura construct and I can control it freely but I can't be separated from jaune oh well we are package deals then I go back to waving the aura limb around wildly

 **15 year old**

What is it with the wedding and we got dressed up!? as this the second time we got in the dress at the wedding oh what is jaune oh this is your third time so every time you got to a wedding you got in to dress? Heh… well, why are we do this? Well it's Delphine's wedding after Victoria gave birth cendre she have been wanting one for a while so she got married to agate her trap obsessed boyfriend and team leader and Violet got to do the concert as her only band member we got to play too then Delphine ask if we can be in dress at her wedding as her wedding gift from us… we can say no to the hopeful stare of her so here we are again but the difference is we dress in mistral style dress… It's yukata female one orange colored with hair ornaments… for our sisters! We got to doll up for the show and lets the show start! the wedding takes place in a hotel they are kind enough to lend us musicians as curtain parted music begun the song we played was THis is love by Eric zhou after that I change to shamisen and the party start !?/mostly Wagakki Band 's/ the ceremony end with smile and sweat mostly for musician ut it was worth it!

WE remember about physical training well it's going to be pain mostly jaune's to get ready to the task next year so fight on jaune! We also made battle set cloth as mystic code! effect mostly on resistance and durability with extra aura for emergency oh sorry I didn't tell you we discover that we can add the property of magic crest well now we are the first generation of magus hooray! We now using alchemy to synthesis dust result however time-consuming and violated but more input and easy to made so we mostly stick to regular ones and Grimm are good living target we slay a lot of then we now be able to fight using mana burst /D+/ continuously but it has till on body if used too much

 **At 17th birthday**

3 month before beacon entrance ...plenty time left it's a really good timing well now  
It's time...as jaune walk down stair in his birthday in his hoodie and trouser with dust in pockets walking straight to the living room to his father one goal in mind there is no back down now … as girls mostly prepare for jaune's birthday party today suppose to be a carefree day for them and I can't blame them for thinking that as I monologuing we arrive at front of our father who reading newspaper happily on his favorite red armchair he recognizes our presence and asks

"Hey there birthday boy can't wait for your present ?" he laughs

" No dad I here to fulling the task you give me 5 years ago, " jaune said with all seriousness  
And then chatter stop he mood has tense up father grip newspaper hard carefree Demeter gone at the door way-way our mother and sisters stood there shocked they must know of deal we made the huntress grip on pate tighten threatens to break it other shaking jaune must saw it I corner of his eyes too but his eyes now stare intensely on his father's

" are you certain?" his body tense up and his father body language is clearly a warrior ready for the fight he knows what our answer will be but still try to convince us

"Yes" we too are ready form start will in our eyes

" to the backyard " he gestures as we moving to the backyard  
(Blanc ){what is it ?} jaune suddenly talk to me in time like this? ( I want to prove myself to him so can you stand back?) ahh, pride many men fall but despite that, I can't say no to his determination jaune does affect me huh… {fine but if your life in danger I will act }(thank you brother) sometimes jaune and I call each other brother well it does feel good having family {flattery will nowhere but do your best brother }(I will)

 **Jaune PoV/song soldier by citizen soldier /**

I am now at my own home back the place where It all began five years ago my training now facing dad  
I know myself that it would be stupid to no have blanc to help me but I want to prove myself on my own well blanc is me but ugh…

"which one do you do you want jaune " dad wave  
his hand at an array of at wooden weapon while he himself holding one-handed a wooden sword

"I will take this one "I took another one-handed sword from the rack and reinforced it

Now I am facing my dad in the backyard victoria will be one who gives the signal but first

" dad, can I use dust?" I ask too out 'air' and 'gravity' vial in hand his eye narrow

"if it makes you feel confident then go ahead son " his voice is hard but with affirmation, I ready for signal prepare to open the vials

" you can prepare if you want just wait for signal to fight " my father said with that I turn to Victoria who hold the signal bell then nod so I opened the vials speed dust on myself put some gravity dust in my hand then hold the sword with other hand dust still in my palm then ready to form my aura to be the least air resistance and nod my head towards Victoria as I am ready

Victoria catch on look at both of us and rise the bell high  
" Ready!" both i and dad nod

"Fight!" *bell sound*

With that I flood my body with aura active the gravity dust and took off with boost for 'air ' dust holding my sword up high I used my momentum for my strike activated gravity dust in my hand making my sword heavier. I slash at my father he blocked it with his sword but it wasn't enough

*Crack!*

His sword broken splinters flying everywhere shock in his eyes is clear I smiled victory

I win! I have proved myself! I-

" Naive " off- air left my lung with kick the gut I flew backward with great force

" a lesson from me you can't let your guard down until you make sure of it " he already in a fighting stance

 **Nicholas PoV**

Today was supposed to be happy I was sitting on my favorite red armchair then jaune came and ask me about the promise I gave him a long time ago he still dream to be a huntsman? Arcs are stubborn after all .to think I would crush his dream again on top of that on his birthday but for his safety it an I don't want any grave I and others have to prepare dig ,it is a dangerous job, after all, no one is invincible /1/but still we are too stubborn to quit. I now face to face with my son I know it would make the mood, for the rest of the day… no, don't get sway Stop thinking … now I face to face with my son he ask permission to use dust who am I to stop him and when the bell rang he moved to leave small crater on the ground I barely react to the attack with my instincts that have been honed by dangers in the past I intercept it despite that my sword broke in half on top of that how did he do that!? I am wide open for next attack but It never comes as jaune having trumping look how naive he thinks that he already win? That gives me an opportunity to attack him so I kicked him in the gut and feel something familiar Aura it makes sense how he that maneuver off how did he got it so I ask

"so son where did get aura from " he dazed a bit well after got all heat up and the mood just cut off

He shakes the daze and " I unlock it on my own " his voice have pride and happiness in it so he telling the truth well arcs are always stubborn if you can't get other to unlock your aura then just unlock it on your own then .i admit I feel proud of him to let's see if he good enough to be Huntsman will that I use my semblance to pull weapon out in the form of sword with candy cane like stripe ready to fight

"what? ".jaune look confused so he didn't know about semblance yet that normal no one tell him about it

"so you don't semblance yet alright then beat the answer out of me! " he steels himself and charges at me I feel like smiling

My son has grown up

 **Jaune POV**

Semblance what semblance? (Blanc!?) {sorry I forgot to tell you about that } when Blanc about to tell me about semblance my dad spoke up

"so you don't semblance yet alright then beat the answer out of me! " { well that convince } thou I wasn't sure what he meant but it reminded me that I'm in the fight well then here I go! I launch at father with aura pumped limbs fight begin again we exchanged blow but soon he got my flaw technique my strikes to be more predictable as he redirect my blows I would lose if it was a sword fight but it wasn't so I attack with everything available so I kicked punched basically moving with my instinct but still I don't get time to use dust so I stick with basic and wear him off in processes but have other plans he knock me back for a bit and pulled something out

*Whoosh!* *whoosh**whoosh**whoosh*  
*Boom! **boom! **Boom! **boom! *

What was that as I dodge the projectiles and see what that he discarded his sword and holding something with both hands is that a gun!? /Gatling gun /are those fireworks!? In use the flying formula dusts deploy Wings and take off to avoid next barrage of fireworks I flew high to lessen the chance of getting hit by those fireworks wait fireworks I look at his gun and it's ammunitions an idea was born while I dodging barrage of fire I took out burn dust and create spear out of it using aura construct I fly back down in Split-S and fly straight at my dad swat and taking some of the bullets why aura don't protect from temperature then active and throw red spear in my left hand at the gun it hard to miss with that large structure then it exploded with that ammunitions ignite dad notice and throwing the gun away and duck but it didn't go too far before it exploded and throw him off that my chance I speed up at him in the dust cloud my left hand go to meet my right holding my sword prepare for slash in the dust I hit him only to find green heater shield with pink cross on it and a bow? Blocking me so I push myself off then flips and kick the shield pommel myself backflip then land on my two feets my father on the other hand spins about three times and hit the wall on the back leaving spider web crack on the wall I ready myself and wait for him to get up he covered in grass and dirt are all over his body he took out the candy cane sword I look for the one he discarded earlier but it nowhere to be found when did he grabbed it? Whatever I the thing that I have to focus on is winning I pump aura into my leg and charge to strike at him but he blocked It and the same incident start to have I know that I can't beat but if it other weapons ?even if I didn't know any technique but I still know how to hit with them That going to be find out I use aura construct extend form my sword passed the shield and become scythe and I pulled dad react and create an opening I quickly dismissed the scythe then form a spear and Thrusts he jumped back and use sword to hit the spear shattered it well that sucks note to self-use that trick only on low experience one. Does he regain his footing and one being on offense with both of his weapons? a shield can use like that too/he using shield bash etc. wooden sword can only hold for so long well the reinforced one hold longer I guess I abused it a little too much / the victim said otherwise / and now it broke a shoot. No other option fist fight is the only choice but I have to get rid of his weapons first I took out lighting and burn dust in each hand and charge he move shield intercept that what I need with the burst of speed I shift to other side and use the move blanc taught me

[Shō ryū Ken ]

Flaming uppercut hit dad send his upwards I turned and use other move lighting sparking in my hand

[Chidori]

Although I don't know what it means but I can use it that a plus in my book I slow down a bit at the end to grab his shirt the shock make him let go I [aura burst/D+/ ] myself and punch him making him flying into the forest oops a little too far judging by how much aura I have it will last 5 minutes and I pompel myself after him he dodged and I punched at the tree making its surfaces exploded into sprinters I spin and kicked him in the face but blocked he my punch yet still send flying I using tree and flying after him splinters flying everywhere as I got close he tried to pull something out so I use ice dust and throw at him try to immobilize him but he throws it at the dust and ducked making it miss him and I landed my punch on the tree he took this opportunity to punch hit the ice he gets close to combo me but I Punch him flying and the cat mouse game continues the with Grimms became dad meat shields so many that I don't bother to count finally corned him 30 seconds left with all my dust has been used up I have to finish him quickly so I went to bawl with him he mostly on defense and redirecting my attacks to the surroundings

With my last ounces of aura I noticed that my normal didn't do a thing, so I pump all of my all of my remaining aura into my final attack I threw myself at him drawing my final punch he did the same I feel fist connected to my face and blackout

Did I fail?

 **Nicholas POV**

I would say my son has potential he really good physical but lacking in term of skill his footwork is funny he doesn't have any swords tactics despite that he didn't swing blindly instead he tries it he the opening it has but his swings are too predictable to caught me off guard so I create a distance...

Did my son just fly!? when I cornered my son using Gatling gun I luck it out but he spouts a pair of wings and fly like a bird at first I was going to pull out long range gun but my gut tells me not to which is good because if-if I do that I won't have time to defend myself when my son came down like vengeful angel holding red spear and threw it at my gun causing it to explode, I ducked and picked up the sword and summoned shield I got heater my son came out of smokes and send me flying I feel world spinning and bouncing on ground and hit the wall hard enough to crack it with my back I got grass and dirt over my body that doesn't break my back thank oum for aura my gut tells me that if I continue I would be thrown around like ragdoll but I won't make easy now and have it crashing down later if I got to sleep in hospital so be it .

I still puzzle by jaune semblance it reminds me of my son in law semblance tracing but jaune feel different It feels barely solid despite the damage it did why I feel that way? He rushes me again a pulled a clever move with his semblance? Using scythe as bait and immediately change to spear if I were rookie no some huntsmen would fall for it but that not be the move he pulled create an opening so I go on offense my son broke after that but it was more durable than I thought it would then jaune create a distance normally I would take that chance to pull out a gun but our distance is short for jaune if I do that I would create an opening for jaune to rush me so I don't do that then jaune pulled outfits vials as I observed jaune is proficient in dust so I have to prepare for trick he would pull off he then rush at me so. I moved shield to intercept him which I regret it I created an opening with burst of speed change direction and flaming fist hit me I was lifted off the ground and me got shocked with electricity I felt numb and let go of my weapons then I was hit and got send flying I hit tree shaking my numbness off I now in forest he I duck the projectile sprinter flying it was jaune and then I put my arms up to block the kick ouch I believe if someone said I got hit by a truck ugh my back I flew pretty far I have sometimes so I pulled out scroll to check my aura it's in orange if I used semblance it would be suicide then some things coming I threw scroll to intercept it and duck was good decision cause if I I didn't do that my right arm would encase in ice then jaune came punch tree gave an opening I need I punch him but I was kicked send me flying again I would not surprised if jaune became jacklenaut jaune seem to hurry of something if enemy try to end it fast meaning there is time limit so I just have to prolong the fight as long possible so the game of cat and mouse begins

I noticed the Grimms are gathering here it's easy to guess cause the incident today created negative emotions of cause they will come although I never been grateful of Grimms before but as meat shield I thankful jaune has pulverized Grimms in his way with bare hand and kicks and dust I know that If I got hit directly I would lose soon I got cornered but my plan worked jaune is now fatigued out of dust he rush me and me relied on redirect hits now jaune is going for the final attempt so I use this option to knock him out my fist connected with flash but jaune's just Scape me but It enough to shatter my aura and put me on my knees he won I use my arms to catch then I heard him

"Did I failed-"

No, you have proved to me that you're capable survive in this duty and clear my worries you made me proud my son.

Grimms are closing but I wasn't worried because the family is here-

"Stay away from my family fuck faces! " Mordred shout with red light engraft the Grimms. I should do something about her language

* * *

 **Thank you and that my first fight scene**  
 **What daft this is again? Never mind**

 **Character info**

 **Nicholas arc**  
 **An old hunter with high sugar levels**

 **Height 6'3**

 **Weight 76**

 **Aura huge /arcs usually have more aura than average/**

 **Semblance holidaymaker**  
 **The description he can pull any object out but it will have holiday themed and mostly random but it has to use much more aura to be more specific**  
 **Nicholas arc is really good thinker with his unstable semblance forced him to be Jack of all trade so he prefers to be tactician of the team he using everything to have an advantage over fight or battle but he not have preferred to use underhanded methods unless in dire situation /meaning really really bad mostly life or death kind of situations / his personal favorite weapon is a cane/sword/light machines gun combo with red/white stripe which named Dulce Mors he claims to make blueprint when he has sugar high?**  
 **He stubborn yet a kind man but know what has to be done**  
 **He has good Instinct which he claims to pass down in Arcs bloodline which he trusted it greatly**

 **first I want to put " it not just from Grimm's " but all Grimm are fucking fodders criminals aside from Roman/who got eaten/ and Neo are have high ranking member… /Adam getting one-shot / ...fuck well there are bandits**  
 **/getting obliterated by yang / w-well they have vernal and raven /they are idiots / still a threat and villains watts/ no feats yet/ hazel /one-shotted/… well, cinder /bitch and stupid / still dangerous… Tyrian /well even if he like Saturday cartoon villains he still pretty dangerous /yes… and there immortal witch Salem/who for some reason stuck in the castle / she can control Grimms /again flooders / well she still dangerous on her own /only if you invade her castle which who knows where it is and she stupid / ugh… fine why RT why then I look at my work… fuck!**

 **Should I buff the villains /mainly Grimms/? Tell me**

 **Here come Beacon arc**


	7. Encyclopedia (Grimm in this story )

Buff **is it then**

 **Krosster: thank your for reminding me that**

 **Merendinoemiliano : thank u I will make it more clear how the difference are from canon**

 **Other things character aside for jaune and Blanc .thier fate will decide by the my dice aka dice God so wish your favorite character luck**

* * *

 **Encyclopedia**

 **Grimm**

 **The creature of darkness that come in multiple shape and from**

 **Inhabited :all remnants**

 **Des: due they variety of size and forms make them have various habitat in the the end they are all grimm but the place that they originated from anima**

 **Reproduction : black pool in land of darkness**

 **Lifespans :unknown**

 **Des : due to the fact they grow stronger with age and there aren't any records of any die from old age also they would kill themselves if captured**

 **Foods:grimms feed on negative emotions as fuel to making themselves grow stronger the more negativity the the stronger they will become / this to add more reason why Grimm attract to human and fannus / they are more likely to to target the largest source of negativity**

 **BUFF/that I added /**

 **+evolution (required certain amount of negativity determned by type of grimm)(addition: it effects would be instant if this were a show it would be evolving on screen . it like someone chucking exp in their ass) /or digivole I feel old well omega stone worked too /**

 **+mutation : chance of becoming new subspecies of the original(i would making up some of subspecices that not from canon)**

 **+Physical (strength ,speed, armours, spike,fangs your name it) or ability boost.(some would make their abilities more effective ,given new ability or both )(use negativity as fuel)**

 **+healing factor (can regenerate up to missing body parts )(effect direct variation with negativity but still be dead if received a fatal** **blow)(speed of regeneration with be inverse to amount of negativity )**

 **Knowledge about Grimm : knowledge about Grimm are well known for huntsman and scholars most of the public still know about the surface of it /like that is Grimm ,Grimm are scary / and think of their own mean**

* * *

 **And that our Grimm**

 **Now that should be more of a threat to human and fannus**

 **What do your think? Tell me**

 **Oh other thing I have been thinking I know and the of possibly there are so many so I decided to pull DnD and rolled the dice on fate of the characters /yes you can call me lazy / besides protagonist what could go wrong? Shit I jinx myself alright and… Oh huh that good now other one… Oh dear that not good maybe this one … ouch that going to hurt… that going to leave scars… hey dice God aren't your begin too harsh? .. Oh that great- Oh no that bad that really bad… Oh God… w-well it not like it would come soon yeah that far into future well strap your seat belt. don't worry I long time to have fun before it came well I blame everything on dice god/is that even a thing!? Aren't your just being lazy!-/shh… dice God will it for now let's enjoy ride shall we?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Now the start of beacon arc.**

 **/author note/**  
 **'Thought '**  
 **( Jaune mind talking)**  
 **{Blanc talk in jaune mind}**  
 **"Normal talking"[skill/technique]**  
 ***Loud Noise* or *sound effects***

 **The entrance**

 **Blanc PoV**

Ugh… what happened I was with jaune fighting his father and his aura broke then I blacked out? Hmm… so when jaune's aura break I would black out that is an explanation I can come up with. now jaune let's see… unconscious, bruised face, a bit of crack on the cheekbone, no broken bones and muscles torn from aura burst, no internal damage. Jaune was pretty reckless with aura burst last fight it already dark outside

Now we're on our bed with Ice pack on jaune face he did his best so I will let him rest well it wouldn't be comfortable sleeping with torn muscles so I created aura limb and reach for hidden dust slash in our room ,I found it funny other would hide *ahem*adult things but us alchemy set, emergency dust, Magecraft projects etc.

Whatever now I active healing circle we have made under the bed for emergency well we could afford to use healing spell every time we have noticed able would so I try a formal craft and apparently it still requires a tiny bit of dust to be active. As circle doing its work I use aura arms and reach for alchemy section the pulled out a small rat shape golem it has burn dust as its eyes body of stone and clothes as its skin it could have mistaken as a toy but it has a considerable amount of dust in its body. I put it outside of the room with aura and transferred my conscious into it while this process seems like I separated for jaune but in reality, it's not I still connected to jaune.

I use the golem body to move and see what happens in arc household I search around the. and found only Delphine Julie Azure and Violet taking care of their nieces/ and daughter for Delphine with additional of their youngest sister Lily in large living room .i moved closer to Listen to their conversation

"will jaune be okay? " violet asked with concern

"We have checked the fine and would wake up in the morning without any injuries with aura healing him " Delphine replied holding her daughter

"and when will everyone come back?" violet ask

"they will after they clear out nearby Grimms but, the town was spooked by jaune and dad fight so they're a lot of them, "Julie said holding her niece near her chest

"but don't worry mayor and police already calming people down so there won't be any more coming and consider how everyone is it won't be long " Julie added looking out of the window

Violet sitting down the coach. Thinking about something

"so jaune is going to be Huntsman? " Violet ask

"in training, yes "Delphine replied

"then he not playing band with me any more right? " violet asked

" that not necessary vi .i mean Look at me and big sis Del she is a huntress but she still designing with me being Huntress doesn't mean she has to drop everything else " azure assure violet

"yes, that's true vi it not never again .it just less cause in jaune case he just has to focus on being huntsman so you're don't have to feel left behind ok? "Delphine give violet head at

So jaune win huh that great ! good to know that violet will be missing when he gone beacon I think I will let them sort thing out on their own now-

"We're back ! " a loud voice came from the front door that is obviously Mordred ok now let retreat to our room oh look like jaune is waking up I reach our room and transferred myself back then collect the rat golem and put it back in the place where it belongs

"ugh... my head " jaune mourn even though there aren't any head trauma on when I check

{so you wake up jaune }(Blanc? How long I have out?) jaune ask rubbing his head then suddenly his eyes widen

"the fight! " he screams. Well there go resting time for both sides

Jaune run down to the living room you know it not hard to spot where the family is

With the combined family of arcs and kobukiko also Mrs and Mr metheos from the look of it they have come later on... Oh right I forgot with most of the family always buried themselves in works they always tried to have big reunion which is rare for all family to be together which from the look of it Delphine husband's family didn't come but still most of the family are present well I can see situ escalated from afar

,

"Dad! " jaune now at the hallway

"Oh son your are awake " father greets him with a smile

" dad did I passed? " jaune ask nervously

"yes, you're have proved yourself to be huntsman material good job son" he pulled both of his hands on jaune shoulder congratulate him

" I did it… I did it yes! " jaune celebrating himself his dad cut in

"but shouldn't you be in bed last time I I check you would be fine in the morning? " ah shit jaune now sweating

(Blanc..should we do ? ) let's see if we bullshit the ways we have high chance of being although we use excuse like healing semblance even if it works it would be a time bomb that I longer the more damage and it's a cliche drama bomb if we dodging question it would be suspicious geass it too suspicious for them to sign hypnosis? There are too many wells now we have to be on our family

{jaune tell them }(what! I mean are you sure? ){ yes they will found out eventually why not tell them now and other reason that they're your family which make it harder for you to keep it as secret let's just say do your trust your family with this}

(yes… I do) {then tell them basic and about me don't rush and give them time to think}(OK here we go)

Jaune then tells them all basic of magecraft and my existence, of course, they didn't believe and demand prove which we have then the shock and came it took a while for them to calm down and take in I thought Grimm would attack again Grimm are more sensitive than in the show but there aren't any. Now they addressing thing and talk term now about me

" so you discovered that you can use magic by using dust and you have a voice in your head claiming to be your aura and you name him blanc? " father asking for confirmation

while he rubbing his forehead with his fingers

"it's magecraft and yes it is " jaune correcting his dad

"I have seen many strange things in my life but this takes the cake " and he went back to rubbing his head

" jaune I want to talk to blanc can you? " ok it seems that my Que

" Alright then" I swapped with jaune his iris now have a white ring on it

" so you're blanc? " he asks I can feel stressed in his voice

" yes that me" I answered in flat voice shouldn't do that

"not a talkative type huh well then let cut the chase first is it true about what jaune told us about you" he then proceeded to stare right into my eyes umm.. Jaune's eyes

"yes it was true " I answered It normal for them to suspicious of me so I don't blame them for negotiation with me

"second what do you want with jaune " animosity in strong in the air

(guys-) {it's fine jaune }(but!) {just leave it to me }(fine )

" I am going to assist on his dream, make him stronger and look after his back" well jaune does grow on me

"and lastly do you want to have a body ?" his eye again stare right into me

" it would be like if I don't but I come to think of it I like living like this too "well it has the benefit I no longer have limits of human I can control as many limbs as I can unlike the human body

He then proceeded to nod and sit down seem to believe me the tensions in the air release but some still remain until

"why everyone not happy we just got a new brother although should blanc my older or younger brother? " violet asked innocently with that tension were lift with laughter

"ha ha.. sorry about that then blanc welcome to family son" father stand up and hug me each member come in and form a big group hug.

"then let's talk the rest tomorrow" Mr kuroji in dark green stand up and walked towards guest room and everyone proceeded to go to their respective room. that night jaune talk to me in his bed

(so we did it, brother?) he said with a cheeky smile on his face

{yes we did it brother } I replied with the flattest voice I could make and we both end up laughing

I feel warm family huh that feels good

In the morning

Everyone gathering in the living room discussing magic when the kids have gone out playing in the backyard with grandma arc and miss irisviel

"now the kids are gone we'll be talking about serious stuff " Mr kuroji start the conversation holding Japanese style cup of tea the density in the air skyrocketed

"I have a suggestion to keep magecraft as secret "

He sips his tea then Victoria argue

" why then with it potential it can help many people saving lives " She presents the benefits of revel magecraft to the public but Mr kuroji counted it

"then whom that It help you know yourself how shady heads are and how they would handle subject like these and we all know that something going on behind the scenes it not not like I don't want to save lives but with current situation it would do more harm than good " his sharp eye staring at her which Victoria going to retort but then look like remember something then sit quietly eyes casting down with Shirou patting her back

" I agree on that statement with things this big it would tip the scale but we would reveal it only in emergency situation " father give his opinion and then the vote is up and it a unified vote on father's suggestion so magecraft now became family's Secret

"alright that subject has a past son are your ready for training? " father asked standing up from armchair stretching

" yes dad!" which jaune eagerly answer

 **4 day before beacon's entrance /1/**

 **13:00**

we now standing in the backyard for nearly 3 months so many things have changed first our home has a bit of renovation well we have set bounded fields in our house alert type that will alert adults when someone breaches the house and there are golems guardians that attack when there are uninvited guests came in. we taught bit and pieces about magecraft to family and it turns out Mrs irisviel and Mrs. Yuri are really good at it, everyone got a healing mystic code for an emergency while it not that good of healing but well it better than none. Our training with dad have us to be Jack of all trade as the reason that we can conjure many weapons we would have it as trick .we try to combine dust with synthesis dust but the result it still unstable so we keep it as dust bomb Well by dust activity in past months we as in entire family become heavy dust consumer which toned tone to avoid suspicion its true that we can buy dust from different sources but we transport back to our home base it would draw suspicious we tried to create teleportation spell and circle but it's unsurprisingly hard to discover /2/ but instead we found leyline and Telephone magic using mystic code everyone one got one for safety .

while it has been awkward at first I and family members have been warm up and encourage to swap with jaune for a family time we have given a pair of black rim glasses to identify when I am in control Julie say I am like megane/3/. And our battle outfit has been designed by Delphine and Azure but it not kind of entirely different from canon jaune we shit have our pete's hoodie which we made to become mystic code ye that one which our sisters fail to convince us to wear different ones on it are now beast plate and now to the change we have steel tip shoes ,our pants are light brown trouser with pockets like soldier's one it's propose ? dust and utilities with greaves and knee have a belt with what in it? dust and use for the health of crocea mors oh right grandma give it to us when we ask her for it she tell us that grandpa would want us to use rather than let it dust gather why not make a new weapon? Well when we research about it it turn out that it was made from rare material which makes the process of making super hard as gratitude for grandfather of great-grandfather of us which make it really rare for blacksmith these days to know how to make weapon with it but that only sword-part a shame .now to upper body part we got and a coat why? Our sister has made secrets pocket for mystic codes and paper seals Oh yes we picked up Hojutsu and art of seals it works pretty good on Grimms a bit I feel stupid forgot about these so now we are onmyoji in practice? And we got braces and steel tipped fingers gloves

Now we are going to beacon by flying on our own why? jaune got well we too hooked by flying so got our stuff shipped days ago now with a traveler backpack in it are food, dust, doctor diagnosis Mr kuroji suggest we use split personality as an excuse for me so when if I accidentally came out we have a good explanation on it where am I right! map and compass now we ready to depart our family give a send-off and now come onto mother father and violet

"Jaune blanc your allowance will be in your account I will send it monthly and be careful my sons " " be safe my babies " mother and father gave us a hug

"I will mom dad " " yes mot- mom dad " jaune answer back and switch mom er mother what me to call her mom rather than mother which I blush a bit and now violet apparently because other work a lot one that violet spend time most are jaune and grandma so she that a bit closer to jaune and even it a short time I said I enjoy being in band with her

" bigbro jaune bigbro blanc don't forget to call me " she hugs us in which jaune hugs back

" we won't forget our cute little sister that easy vi " "um" jaune hug back and she voice out in approval soon after that be took off

"I will make the best mixes to play together next time you guys came back! " violet shout after we took off in which we responded, " we will wait for it!" I would miss her too

 **2 day later**

1 day until arriving at the beacon

Our fight is surprisingly good nothing bad happen maybe we are too high for aquatic grams to notices us so we observed them and spot narwhals like Grimm's didn't saw them in the show we it not like I was able to watch entire show moving on we have a bit of truffle with small flying Grimms that manage to spot us I guess there are too few negativity for them to notice us which is good now we are going to arrive in no time

 **Vale**

 **12:00**

Who knew the citizen checking to be this long and boring ….

We now wait to get our stuff at the port anyway we got our bag and find a hotel room for 2 weeks apparently the invitation will begin in 2 weeks but we have to go through entrance today!?

Did They just change the date!? We put bags in hotel rooms it's 16:00!?

We took shortcuts aka flying with our own wings to beacon and now finding the test take place " the test is really easy I can just smack them and done yay " " you destroy a simulator machine Nora" " yeah easy right Renny ?" " haaa" well to think that we would find Nora and ren here and now but interaction can wait!... we arrive at the room

" look what we having here Glynda " man wear a suit that easy to recognize as ozpin said to Glynda who doesn't look happy did we that late shit never

"a late examiner it seems sir" damn her glare is scary !she definitely not happy! then ozpin start talking again observing us no jaune

" but look like we still got times Glynda now could your hand our your application mister ? " he extended his hand asking for the forms

"jaune, jaune arc sir " we head the application we prepared he read for a bit then handed too Glynda I personally feel strange that headmaster would be overseeing the entrance by himself but well he would likely to search for suitable pawn for his bidding

"now mister arc to begin the examination walk in the arena " he waves his hand towards an arena that around size of combat class in the show as we walk in the center of it and they are on spectator's seat

"are you ready mister arc ? " ozpin called out but I have another plan so I talk to jaune

{ jaune can we switch? }(why ) { i want to do this exam } I want to stay under ozpin's radar at least until an invitation for preparation so …( ok blanc I trust you ) {eh? } ( blanc you're my brother, my family and basically part of me if I not trust you who am I going to trust?) {thank you jaune } jaune reach for glasses {donot } (why?) { it's not necessary now } (well whatever , let's go ) { um!} i who now in control of jaune body cocrea more in each hand and answer ozpin

" yes sir" and mechanical voice speak up

"simulation will begin in ...3" got in basic stance father taught

"2" what would it be?

"1" light particles erupt and form into

A single beowolf? I tried to see if there any more but no that it and I run up to me

(what!?) indeed jaune what is going on why is exam look so easy!?

"Oh and mister arc the projections are hard-lights so you're can fight it like real one " well thank you for information that you rarely give ozpin

I slash the holograms beowolf with downward swing and cut it in half then it dispert into motes of light mechanical voice speak up again

" level competed starting next level in… 3 "

Ok so no rest then

"2"

"1" and alpha Beowulf came to life and again it changed at me its movement is easy to follow. I cut it in half quite easy avoiding the armor and then it dispert into motes of light like one before

" level competed starting next level in… 3 "

"2"

"1" 10 beowolves appear well we did put dust technique in application but should I use it no that too much wasted of dust so I just reinforced myself and crocea mors then got into the stance

they rush at me so I hold sharp side horizontally stab the middle one of the firsts that reach me in the neck and swing to hit one on the right tore both both of their neck then use shield to bash one that attack from the left send it away then charged to the right one in the batch slice its head off then turn around to block the one jump at me and throw it to the remaining group I then cut the head of one that didn't get hit then I turn around the one I send off leap at me so I set my sword up and lower myself down dash performing slash motion I cut its stomach open and it seems to died as It dispert into light motes 6 down four to go the remaining already picked themselves up and rushing at me I too charge at them I throw the first one over my head and kick the one in front of me then cut the right side one head off. turn around defect the blow from other one and stab it in the face and push it off with my foot.

I walked to the one that tried to pick itself up I kneel down and stab it then I changed to reverse grip and stab the last behind my back in the head pulled my sword out turn to my spectators which seem talking about something the next roundabout to start well I will use a bit of dust to match application . I took out burn and lighting dust powder my opponent already materialize consist of 3 alpha and 7 normal beowolves they charge at me I spread dust powders into the middle of the hoard while jumping back then wait for a and copying mustang/4/ snap my finger and ignite the dust.

flame that looks like come from my hand exploded on the hoard of beowolves six died but four still alive and thrown to the back one alpha and three regular one other charging at me the alpha one jump at me so our my shield and throw it behind me kicked the other one then cut the head of the second one on my right off and shield bash third one aside then rolled dodge the alpha's leap from behind stood up and stab regular one head enough to pieces the skull then leave my sword for a bit both hands on shield and sending the last regular one tumbling on the alpha then proceeded to pick up my sword and rush to remaining one cut

the regular one head off and stabbed the alpha one in the head killing it reinforces crocea mors is a hax

Next round is starting an Ursa minor one came out and the same loop charge at me tried to grapple me I side step and cut its head off this getting repetitive

Another round started three Ursa minor came out I decided to use earth dust pick out a hand full and note to self-finding smaller package oh right {jaune I think we should find something smaller to contain dust} (I think so too maybe later) {later then } I being tricky jump on the right one throw dust in its mouth active the dust it's head explode into spike ball I jump off and turn shield into sheath form thrush it in the left one's throat deep enough and propel off to dodge the attack cut other one head off now the hologram are weaker than real counterpart so I actIvate the mechanism shield fanned off and cut the last one head off well that works I walk retrieve the shield and ready for-

."simulation completed " What? That it!? (just like that? "

" congratulations mister arc see your in 2 weeks " ozpin congratulate us with Glynda walking behind him dumbfound us walking out of beacon and flew down to city making sure no one sees us and buy some dust at the shop then went into our hotel all room setting up bounded field with soundproof one and sit on bed and try to make sense well we just go back experimenting with dust.

 **No PoV**

 **at beacon**

"Glynda what do you think of our last examiner? " ozpin ask

" first of all why don't you just tell him to come tomorrow there is a whole week for entrance, "Glynda asked

"well I can't waste his spirit like that can't I? " he smirked

"fine mister arc while able to hold himself with Grimms his footwork is lacking, he uses his creativity to help him he more of a dust user consider his performance I would rate him mid-tier sir "Glynda analysis

" good point Glynda " ozpin place jaune in the passed section having more quality huntsmen is good for him

Blanc PoV the invitation day

We have lock our self in the room for research but send out golem in vale which has had a productive result it appears that beacon is on the Ley line which is good for us and I use pigeon golem to observe the fight at dust shop, yes Rwby opening have had it on Roman's bullhead and now it's in the cider's base and send rat golem to tail her and gang

now we are going to the invitation in a happy mood.

 **Preview**

 **"my name is ruby rose and this is my baby"**

 **Bunny onesie is the best**

 **" ren look its a bunny !" " nora.."**

 **"do you even know who she is? "**

 **And done next chapter jaune will meet with the casts yay**

 **1 the distance between Vale and Atlas are around 2000 mile jaune house is the south so it nearer and jaune will be flying 45 mph and plus food and toilet /reminder jaune already packed food and drink on his back / and about sleeping jaune can do that in the air how? Blanc so that leaves us around 2 days but blanc being cautious so they went 2 days earlier but it not making much cause entrance is open for a week**

 **2 I will indicate that in order to use spell jaune and blanc have discovered the method**

 **3 Japanese way to glass character there is meaning so feel free to search it**

 **4 Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **If you're wondering why Grimm's in this chapter are weak then this is my answer holograms aren't as good as real one and conditions of bluff that I gave is negativity which there will be an event that shows how bluff effect Grimms in the future …**

 **So now thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 8

**I will stick with canon team ok?**

 **/author note/**  
 **'Thought '**  
 **( Jaune mind talking)**  
 **{Blanc talk in jaune mind}**  
 **"Normal talking"[skill/technique]**  
 ***Loud Noise* or *sound effects***

* * *

 **Hello!**

Oh, the bullhead ride to beacon "ugh… why..y.. ?" pale sickly jaune holding his hands over his mouth apparently he has motion sickness aren't it suppose to be anxiety?/i know about anxiety but gave him [bullhead] motion sickness just for [my] laugh and irony/ but we did use other vehicles before heck we flew faster and more reckless than this before! Is bullhead nah that ridiculous, people ? that not it. the only thing that possible now is a bullhead

{aren't you a bit dramatic jaune?} (blanc…) {jaune I kinda don't like your tone right now-} we share sense and now I feel how jaune felt and it not good ...holy!-

#######

We are now giving our breakfast to the trash can like there's no tomorrow luckily we didn't spill any out in the bullhead

{jaune ?}(yeah?) { we are not going into that deathtrap willingly ever again!}(agree!) as we curse the existence of bullhead with hatred.

*Boooom!*

right there is that and now our queue ruby is now on a crater

{we can't leave a girl like that, could we? } (of course not!)we are marching toward ruby

"are you alright ?" jaune offer her a hand wait for something strange

"I am fine, thank you " ruby grab his hand and stand up

" aren't you the one that runs off bullhead and throw up like crazy?" she asked

"I hate that deathtrap " jaune answer with scorn

"okay...?" ruby look uncertain and they walk together toward main hall /jaune run around beacon before so he knows/ in silent aren't jaune more interactive than this? wait oh… we too focused on our research that jaune did not interact with people outside family much oh … I forgot about his social interaction !

"why did you help me anyway?in the courtyard "ruby ask

"well I can't leave a girl in a crater like that so well," jaune say sheepily

"thank you then, " Ruby said and they walk in silent again

"you look cute sorry... um I think you look good in red and black " jaune tried to start a conversation by compliment ruby looks and Ruby's face is now red

"...thank you and you look good too…" um ok that wasn't as bad as imagine but I will help you jaune

{aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first? }(oh right)

"sorry I am a bit socially awkward my name is jaune, jaune arc" jaune scratch his head

"me too I am a normal girl with normal knee name ruby rose oh this is my baby crescent rose she is scythe with a customizable high impact sniper rifle " the box turns into a scythe and show it off

"cool" due to training with father jaune know a bit about weapon

"yours?" she asks

"this is crocea mors the sheath can turn into shield vice-versa and sword made from metal that is a good aura conductor " jaune took out crocea mors and show it to ruby

"howdoesitworkandwhatmetaldidyouuse?" ruby took interest in the material

"um...ruby slow down?" (blanc?) {tell her about the great-grandfather and tell her she can see it in invitation}(thank you)

"sorry I am a weapon dork "ruby apologize

" well I don't know about the material because it made as gratitude toward my great grandfather and handed down to my grandfather " jaune tell ruby about crocea mors

'like family's heirloom ?" ruby

"yeah like that" jaune answer

"then how it works?" ruby excited

" Maybe you will be able to see how it work in invitation "Jaune said cheekily

"you not fair I show you mine "ruby pouts{ cute}(cute) {tell her about ' basic 'dust stuff}

"well I am a dust kind of guy how good you are with dust?" jaune ask

"I just blew up earlier with crappy girl " ruby look dejected

"I can help you with dust I mean if you want to"jaune sleeplessly scratch his head nice! jaune

" really? thank you I just know about dust ammo and the grenade is it good?" ruby ask

"of cause ! and that a good start and if you want to know anything you can ask a friend!" jaune said in a happy tone

"friend? "ruby title her head

"sorry I rush-" jaune quickly apologize

"No no I waIted to be your friend too !" ruby wave both of her hand in front of her

"So...um friend?" jaune awkwardly offers in which ruby grab it and shake it "friend"

"so what do you want to talk about friend?" jaune ask his mood is better than before

"how about favorite things?" ruby suggest

"great idea " jaune agreed. that works out well

Fast-forward

Jaune PoV

I and my first friend at beacon ruby we were chatting along the way into the main hall and I just learned the facts that she comes in 2 years early she must be really good and build her own weapon too well she did say she is a weapon greek her favorite food is strawberry and she like milk

"Ruby! over here !" blond hair older girl wave at her

"that my sister got to go bye jaune" she runs to her sister waving me goodbye they don't look alike but well

"bye ruby" I wave to her too

Well now what to do when i asked Blanc he tells me to look around and I spot red hair girl and crowd gathered around her /Pyrrha fail her stealth check miserably/ not going to go there i walk around for a bit and there is a commotion wait that voice sound like ruby so i slip through people to see what happen and see white theme girl /jaune is around the side not the back/ put something in Ruby's hand shaped like a book and they conversation especially white girl

"thank you but my friend already offer to teach me about it ", Ruby said with meek i think she refers to me

"i hope your friend will do a good job" white girl said with a tone that i don't like a bit

"Of cause, I, will !" I shout and all of them looking at me including ruby's sister

"Oh Hey jaune " ruby wave at me smiling with her sister took me and smile a bit

"Hi ruby" I wave back smile awkwardly

and continue their conversation with Ruby's sister say

"look like you two got off a wrong why don't you two make up" she offered

" yeah shopping and do girly stuff " ruby added

"well we can paint our nails and talk about cute boys like a tall, blond, doofus like your friend over there "she talking about me again ? Rude.

"really? "well if ruby is happy

"No" I don't like her

and then headmaster ozpin gave his speech and miss goodwitch told us to gather in the ballroom

and I go to talk with Ruby and her sister ignoring the rude girl

"hey Jaune this is my sister yang, yang this jaune "ruby introduced us

" Hi bullhated," Yang said uh...

" your know bullhead head and hated " yang try to explain was she telling a joke?

I eye ruby passing massage ' should I laugh? ' which she just groans and shakes her head so that a no

"come on it's funny " yang try to convince me I look at Ruby cupping her head and look at Yang

" I prefer to call it deathtrap " I cut that conversation off

"tough crowd " yang complain and look at me then smile ok I feel uncomfortable now

"I'm impressed you didn't even ogle theses puppies or you play for the other team? " she said while holding her breasts… what team {she mean are you gay }hey!

" my sister wear fewer clothes than that, " I said remember Mordred and when my hormones spring up for the first so embarrassing {don't bring it up then}oh forgot to cut the connection

"shame I wanted to your go red," Yang said

"yang stop bullying my friend " ruby repeatedly hit her sister's shoulder

"okay okay I will stop, " Yang said

In the end, we chatted until we go our ways to prepare for sleep and of course my sleepwear is

Hooded Bunny onesie it is the first one that I made into the mystic code I just add hoodie with ears to it and size adjusting runes into it

I walked around in pride earning many stares they fools who don't get the greatness of this sleepwear Bunny onesie is the best!

I saw yang and wave at her but she has strange look on her face so she doesn't get it shame and I saw a girl reading a book how she can see with that little light? I walk around a bit then

"ren look! a bunny " "Nora stop pointing ti rude

" "but the bunny the bunny " orange hair girl pointing at me besides black hair guy they seem friendly enough but well tomorrow then and I went to my wall to sleep.

Blanc POV

With everyone sleeping yes including Blake and Ren that I spied with my stealth golems and make sure they are sleeping I order my rodents golem to search for objective avoid all the Detection and bingo

In the morning

Jaune Pov

I have to spend breakfast with ren and Nora when she literally just " the bunny guy " oh the one from last night Nora is hyperactive to say at least and ren is polar opposite but I can feel tightness of their bond and I now know the fact that Nora like no love pancakes I bid them farewell to prepare my gear Nora did say about team so when I prepared my gear I overheard rude girl and red hair girl talking about teaming up and rude doesn't seem rude like yesterday maybe she was in crappy mood so I decided to ask them what they know about this subject

" Hey, girls umm...you seem to know about the team can you tell me about It? " I asked them, rude girl, now look crappy but red hair girl looks relieved?

"Oh, doofus from yesterday do you even know who you're talking to? better yet do you even know who she is? " I noticed Schnee symbol oh the Schnee's heiress aside form their quality of dust they don't make a good name for themselves and red hair girl I saw her right she got crowded yesterday

"Oh! You're the girl that got crowded yesterday are you alright?" the red hair girl just change from a stained smile to happy so she happy that someone cares about her

"you don't know Pyrrha Nikos? The Pyrrha Nikos!? "rude girl say it like something I should know

"Hello, my name is jaune arc nice to meet you Pyrrha right ?" I offered my hand to Pyrrha which she giddily shakes it

"yes nice meet you too jaune "she must be happy making new friends

"she is top of the class in sanctum! " where is sanctum? {a huntsman's school }thank blanc

"so you're a teacher favorite? you're must be good leaner " I complimented her

"you could say that " Pyrrha seem happy

"she is 4 timed champion in mistral region !" again with screeching voice ugh my ears

"congrats " "thank you " she must be really good

"she is on every pumpkin Pete's cereal box " oh yeah she was

" so you're poster girl too? remember to get some rest too" I said with concern she still smiling is she that happy?

"thank you I will " she looks refreshed enough

"Agh! You're Idiotic Moron! -." "shhhh… you're hurt my hearing " I put my finger on her lips to shut her up. my ugh hearing she looks red as a tomato

Miss goodwitch announcement telling us invitation about to start

"well then excusesss me, princess, I have to go to invitation bye Pyrrha " I learned to form blanc how to say it as annoying as possible that for my hearing!

I meet up with ruby and yang " damn tiger you're owning her back there! " " what are you talking about ?" " never mind " I look at Ruby and she just shrugged whatever

We arrive at the cliff soon after and stands on individual platforms wait isn't this oh so that how it is

While Miss Goodwitch and headmaster ozpin talked about the team I put myself in the best angle to pummel off

"today you will be given a partner, that said the first one you make eye contact with upon landing with being your partner for the next four years "

"What! " ruby scream

"then you'll find an objective in northern ruin then bring it back -" where is north? let's see there!

"get in position! " miss good witch said

I took out my flying recipe vials and wait of my turn

Then my platform threw me into the sky when I reached the peak I active the dust and fanned my wing then rises up even more as I reach the intended height I begin to fly around/yeah emerald forest /… there it is! Now finding a partner… it is ruby then I fly down to find her… she partners up with the scheming girl poor her wait is she ditching my friend isn't that against the rule? I don't care about Schnee girl but I not going it be a fallout on ruby! I and on the branch and jump down to the ground to meet Pyrrha when did she!? she look a bit tired is she alright?

" so that makes us partner right jaune? " She smiled

"yeah it looks like we are Pyrrha" I smile worried about her

" What! Doofus got paired up with Pyrrha while I got paired up with a child Unacceptable! I demand a switch! " there she is and ruby popped out off the bush

"Hey jaune " " hi ruby how are you?"

" not so good I got to pair up with her"

" I know oh right ruby this is my partner Pyrrha, Pyrrha this is my friend ruby "

" hi Pyrrha " " nice to meet your ruby"I introduce them to each other and ruby introduced me

" jaune this is Weiss, Weiss this is jaune "

" huff! " she scoffed at me I rolled my eyes

" now to important conversation Pyrrha don't you think we better pairs up and let those two dolts be together right," she asks Pyrrha who smile has darkened I cut her off

" while would like to do your suggest -*bang! * we all look towards Pyrrha who meekly said "sorry my hand slipped " then I turn back to Weiss who smiling

" but I am not going to risked myself ruby and Pyrrha to face consequences of breaking the rules "Weiss smile disappeared

"but that just your opinion right Pyrrha? "she immediately turned to Pyrrha

"Actually I agree with jaune, sorry "Pyrrha apologize

" I think jaune has a point Weiss " ruby added

"look like it was majority princess " I smug at her

Which she stomped her foot and drag ruby away

by the hood to the east

" hey that the wrong direction you're going to the east! "I warned them

" I don't listen to the like of you! " that Weiss

"thank you jaune! " and that's ruby

I then feel a tug

"yes, Pyrrha? " I ask the redhead

"jaune do you mean it when you said that? " oh that she worried of the swap

, "of course not! I won't leave either your or ruby to be pair up with Weiss but would rather partner up with her and have your and ruby paired up It would be better for yourself and ruby" she seemed satisfied but she muttered something under her breath so we change the subject

"so you can fly? Is that your semblance? "

"Oh, you so saw that? no no no I just dust "

" can you teach me that I'm a fast learner maybe we could " she say

"Yeah, you did hmm let see we will talk about this later okay? "

" that great !" we chat a bit more but then giant scorpion Grimm {deathstalker}(thank blanc) burst out is it attracts from that argument? we fight it for a while and I can already see that we are at disadvantages so it uses earth dust to cage it sheath crocea mors and grabbed Pyrrha then add some gravity and wind dust to fly off in position that I hug Pyrrha's back and she hugs my neck she smelled really good,she hugs my neck tighter is she scared? I tighten my arm around her to assure her and she seems to be happy

when we are about to arrive at the ruin…

"Heeeeaaad up! " Ruby falling out of the sky!

I quickly changed the position into bridal carry which Pyrrha let out a girly voice then put her down

"Pyrrha get to the ruin I will catch ruby" she nodded and run towards the ruins with I took off and catch ruby dodge the scythe the bridal carry her and falling down slowly

"jaune your can fly? Is this your semblance? "she looks confused

"no ruby it just dusts"I use the same explanation I use with Pyrrha

"you have to teach me after this "ruby said to look into my eyes with her silver eyes

" we'll see about that, " I tell her as we landing I dispersed my wings and got a whistle by yang in which let ruby stand in see ten Nora in the group too and the black themed girl

"I thought you hate flying? Bird boy" yang tease me

"I hate bullhead. But seriously bird boy? "

" then what should call you an angel? "ugh why? I groans.

"anyways who is your partner? " I have my guess

"oh right journey this is blakey, Blakey this is this is jauney" and my guess is right yang introduce black theme girl beside her

"Blake, Blake Belladonna"

"jaune Jaune arc"

"moving on ruby why did you falling and why is Weiss "

"from Nevermore… she still up there"so I look up and saw Weiss holding nevermore 's abdomen for her dear life

"How dare you left me you dolt! " and there the sound

"I said let go !" ruby shout which Weiss now falling

"ruby she's falling "yang tell her sister

" she will be fine, " Ruby said nonchalantly

"she still falling " Blake report all eye now fall on me

"fine" I took off and caught her blanc made a suggestion with I think I can't pass

I dispert my wing and took my right arm out causing her to hold me tighter and then focus my aura on my right hand and make an umbrella out of it and flew down to the gang then say

"look like there was hail storm good thing I have an umbrella but I still caught a chunk of Weiss "with earn groans then laughs from yang

"good one ice, Weiss" she spends a while laughing at my pun in which ruby holding her head and something about another one

"Put me down Now! " well it was worth it I smirked

"I would love to but you're the who not let go" she quickly notices have tight her grip was and jump off me

"Anyway thank you for saving me doofus! " she says turning away from me that maybe her way of thanks

"your welcome "well if she kind of polite I will polite with her

*ghhhhaaaaa* deathstalker came out of the wood and nevermore fling back

"great now we are going to die together "yang

"not if I help! " ruby rushed off!? and fight deathstalker but can't pierce it armor

nevermore shot its feathers and caught ruby by the hood and it shot more with deathstalker came in its stinger ready I rushed passed yang to ruby side with Weiss frost deathstalker stinger and I was earth dust to make the protective dome to cover all of us then turn to ruby "ruby! That was reckless!/childish! " I and Weiss speak at the same time which ruby cup her ear and say sorry while I pulled the feather off her hood she and Weiss have an argument and Nora said something about stole her thunder

" as I said we have worked together to fight them," Weiss said motivated

"but we don't have to fight them we can just grab the objective and go ?" I suggest

"w... Well that works too " Weiss look slightly embarrassed

We grab our objective which is chess pieces {look like ozpin want us to be his pawns }(wow blanc that dark ){more than you'll ever know} we arrived at the cliff but soon discovered the fact that we can't shake our persuader off I look like we have to defeat them to pass the invitation if there a way to make them easy target together… right! I turn to ruby and said

"if nevermore and Deathstalker are together on the ground do you think we can kill them? "

"maybe but how… oh! " she seems to reach a conclusion "but that is reckless jaune " she looks worried " I will be fine trust me you'll just get the deathstalker but don't cut its stronger " why!? " "just trust me "I tried to convince her "fine but promise me that you'll be safe" "arc's words" I took off and she tells her plan to the gang

I flew and attack the nevermore to gain it attention and then negative thoughts to lure it swoop down low with nevermore chasing me as I about to reach deathstalker I shout "clear the way " make everyone duck to the side then I use steam dust to create smoke screen and dodge the stinger that it uses to attack me and miss but stuff nevermore in the neck "now!"

"Do it Weiss!" ruby shout and ice encased the nevermore and use earth dust to lock deathstalker in place and reinforces the crocea more with it specialty making it even stronger and stab the deathstalker bypass the armor "Nora nails it! " "got it! " she burst herself and hit the handle of my sword killing the deathstalker

I look .i….

t dead by ruby use her speed to cut its neck off with petals effect

With everything end, I go to retrieve my sword with Nora said

"I hit it so you're may have to repair it sorry " but I took out crocea mors that in the perfect shape and show it

"I think not " and smiles then many from how? Begin

"didn't I tell you about it ruby "to ruby to thinking a bit and "so that how it works!? " "yeah" "cool! " leave everyone confused and I tell them it is a good aura conductor which make them even more confused and yang conclude it to be 'weapons Greek' stuff

We reach the cliff with I carried ren who Exhaust in bridal style feel up the cliff and rent use both hands to cover his face in shame

Today is a crazy day

 **And done**

 **You thought it would be another girl to get carried on the way back but it was me ren!**

 **Seriously they all fail their charm roll on jaune!**

 **Omake**

 **Jaune playing the matchmaker**

After ozpin said about objective

"Upon landing sir? " jaune asked an idea was born

"indeed mister arc " ozpin answer holding his mug smile is now on jaune's face

"Ruby do you want to partner with me? " I asked Ruby

"yeah? ok !" ruby look confused

" who do you want for our team? " I ask ruby again everyone looks confused

"team four right? I want yang other is your pick ?" she still confused but well

"hey, Pyrrha do you want to be on my team? "I asked Pyrrha

"I would love to " she shouted back

Now all members are selected-

"jaune can your pair me up with ren? " " Nora I don't think it works that way " "got it, Nora !" "ughhh…"

"mister arc I don't this it would work that way and how would you make happen? Mister arc" headmaster ozpin asked with miss goodwitch telling everyone to get in position

Took out wind and gravity dust and calculate a bit then use lighting dust at the ground these platforms most likely to active using electricity

" like this sir! " I activated the dust and cause to activate then span out my wings then fly first catch ruby then put ren and Nora together and catch Pyrrha off the sky

"jaune? you can fly!?" ruby asked surprise

" yeah dust stuff, " I tell her just that

"you have to teach me how " ruby

"maybe? and ruby catch " I tell her as she grabbed her sister hand the fly towards the ruins

But I can't suppress the feelings to turn to the cliff and smug

"headmaster sir I think someone just finds a loophole "

"Glynda " " yes? " ozpin took out paper and stretch the paper tightly

"He ruined my shipping chart! " ozpin shout to heaven

 **/can't come up with a good Christmas special so I settled with this/**

 **ULTIMATE PETER: a pairing that we see what my dice have in store but oscar that going to depend on if ozpin succeed his save rolls but I will prepare a scenario of that he survives just in case if that help**

 **On the other note**

 **did I had a good grasp on characters? Volume 1 Weiss is a bitch but later volume she got a lot better so I won't be bullying Weiss for long maybe? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **And now I shall roll my dice and where it takes us**


	10. Chapter 9

**/author note/  
'Thought '  
( Jaune mind talking)  
{Blanc talk in jaune mind}  
"Normal talking"[skill/technique]  
*** _ **Loud Noise***_ **or *** _ **sound effects***_

* * *

 **So this is beacon? Part1**

 **Jaune PoV**

After we arrived at the cliff we miss goodwitch lead us to the main hall to announcing the team

CDRL feels like a group of bullies but maybe I am wrong who knows

Then there comes my team ozpin call us up

"jaune arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, lie ren make team JPNR lead by jaune arc " ozpin announced I am a leader? Man everyone back home will be so proud…

 _Flashback_

 _Victoria is giving me talk about being huntsman /prep talk/_

" _Jaune being Huntsman isn't all fun and game, it is a matter of life and death! huntsman have to bear those responsibilities more so if they are a leader! "Vic_

" _that right being the leader you have to not only makes decisions but you have to maintain team relationship that me if there a fight.4 & is the one have to sort things out "del_

" _yes if you're a leader the fallout of you or your decision made is upon you and I will all be in your responsibility if anything goes wrong "uncle kuroji_

" _jaune teammate can be heaven or hell for you more so if you're a leader best case scenario is they be helpful teammate the worst case is your stuck with ungrateful problematic children " dad_

… _._

 _End flashback_

"Me!?" you're telling that you're going to make a guy who didn't go to combat school to be a leader!?

"Congratulations young man " ahhhh! Fine, I'll call Vic and ask her advice!

"ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, blake belladonna, yang xiao long make team RWBY led by ruby rose " ah fellow bearer of this grim fate we will face this pain together

After assigning the team we were given us our room number by miss goodwitch so here I am in the co-room sis told me this could happen so my first move as a leader! while I was lost in my thought, Nora bit my hand. I react by reinforced my skin instantly

"Ouch!what your skin made of fearless leader!? " Nora now holding her mouth

"Why did you bit me then!?" I puzzle by her action

"Asserting dominance douh!" She said it like a common thing to do!? I turned to Ren whose eyes look like saying 'you'll get used to it', so this is normal? Whatever.

"Guys I am going to set ground rules, so anything we should know? " I ask

"Just don't give Nora sweet or caffeine and we're fine, "Ren said

"ok any more?" I asked

"Don't steal my pancake!" Nora shout

"Alright, Pyrrha?" I ask the one who yet to participate

"I'm fine as it is " ok that easy

"Mine is 'do not touch any of my stuff without permission' " I said earning the nods from me was easier than I thought? Anyways

"Ren, could you help me set up the curtain?" I pulled a curtain off my bag which is prepare for this kind of situation

"What it for fearless leader?" Nora ask

"for changing clothes of course!" Why she has the obvious!

"Why thou? "

"so it would easier and less awkward changing clothes" she won't change her clothing in front of boys, right?

"oh that it's ok we can take turn plus I don't mind if it was Ren" what about me!? then I noticed Pyrrha's glance, ok I get it

With that matter passed, we unpacked due to our extensive stamina except for ren and decide who'll have which bed Nora beside ren and I who choose a bed near the window have Pyrrha beside me

When I set up my workshop then Nora ask me

"What are you doing fearless leader? " Nora

"I'm setting up my lab, right what I did in the invitation were dust" I answer with my prepared answer

"Like flying?" Nora

"Yes it was"I continue to work

"So that means you're really good with dust, dust master" ok her tone is uncomfortable

" thanked for the compliment Nora"

"That said why didn't you use the lab provided by the school jaune?" Pyrrha asked

"I don't want to expose my family secret recipe to others, can I trust you guys with that?" I ask them

Which earn affirmation for the three. well I kept important stuff in the heavily guard bounded fields and my lab was in illusion and sound selective bounded field to avoid suspicions

"So can you show us your super duper family's secret dust?"

"Maybe Nora maybe" Never?

"And don't I won't disturb your sleep "

After that, I called my sister and sis said that I don't have to be a real leader right away I am in school so I will learn leadership from here, and we went to bed ready for tomorrow

 **4: am In the morning /jaune/**

I woke up to go out of the room and begin my morning exercise /in bunny onesie/, an hour after and I meet Pyrrha who on exercise too

" so you like to workout in the morning jaune?" so she like an exercise in the morning

"Yeah, I found it relaxing you?" well that was a part of the reason

" it's my morning routine"

"So we are going to meet like this every day?" I ask her

" Yes! I mean of course" is she alright

I excuse myself back to the dorm we are lucky that the ley line is under the beacon so free magic power yay! My synthesis dust is doing fine in the lab, Ren, and Nora is awake not long after so we in change and went to grab a breakfast Pyrrha later join us we went to the first class which is Grimm studies oh what will they teach us! /reminder jaune never went to huntsman's school/ maybe Grimm's weak point that we could exploit from.

Where are ruby and her team? The class is about to start

*bam!*

" Saved!" there they are throwing themselves into the class

" hey ruby how are you?" I asked ruby who sit in the row in front of me

" beside nearly being late I'm fine" she breathes a few times before she answers

"So why did you're late anyway?" I ask

" well, we decorate our room won't your team do the same?" so she unpacks in the morning

"my team already did it yesterday " then she looks at me

" Weren't you tried after invitation yesterday!? I was so tired that I can't think of anything but to sleep!" really? Was it that exhausting?

"Let just say, my team, have extensive amount stamina " there's Pyrrha who an athlete, I who train nonstop and nora who is nora

" oh is that so? then you guys must have a lot of energy to spare " and I think about nora

"You can say that " I respond weakly the large man start talking

" Hello class my name is professor port!" look like the class about to start…

...Ugh, what the heck the professor starts talking about himself in the youth and how great he is at fight Grimms do I have to decode it to get anything useful? Is this philosophical?

{The thing I got from listening to him are grim can kill by any normal means and Grimm have the fatal spots similar to animals other than that I got nothing }

That still something! there has to be something useful in this class wait what on those posters

(Blanc do you think what am thinking){yep jaune you hit the jackpot}

So I ignore professor and taking note of the information on the posters in my notebook not long after that, ruby her impression on the professor by a drawing I would give an ok by my book she giggles and shows it which got laughs and giggles from her classmates and I continue to take more note until

" who think they are the true huntsman ?" I joint up from that question without any thought my hand shot up

" "I do sir!" "I shout at the same time as Weiss then our gaze meet

"I don't think doofus like you would qualify as one " oh you want to play this game? Fine

" and i wouldn't expect a frail princess like you to be one " she look offends by it and we are now glaring at each other

"oh so we have two contestants but sadly we have only one beast so there is only one way to do it" he reveals a cage

So he has to decide who is the better choice. look like miss princess has come to the same conclusion and We continue the staring contest

"cooperation!" he said

" " What! " " at the same time, we turn to the professor

"A true huntsman has to know how to work with other so now go change the beast aren't going to wait all day" professor now stand near the cage

We sent each other a glare then go for our own gears

Now stand in the arena I have crocea mors out and she has her rapier we look at each other them move further away from each other

" represent team RWBY!" the rest of team pulled out props and on their teammate Where did they get those prop from? It's just only a day when did they have time to make those and where did they pull those out !?

" go get it, fearless leader! " and my team does the same how!? they shouldn't have time to make- {jaune just let it go…} (blanc? Aren't as a magus we supposed to know how the world work?){i didn't ask you to give up on it, just let it pass for now it is a too high level for you to understand }(but we will research about it later right?){indeed}

" ok, how much who you guys bet those two will fat each other's throat first?" yang asked

"I don't think we should bet on something like this " Pyrrha begin reasonable one

" Oh! Me!me I bet-" nora then got her mouth cover by ren shaking his head "Nora... no"

" yang…" " fine…" and ruby calls off yang bets

" now show us what you got! " professor open the cage and boarbatusk rush off the cage

Let see boarbatusk I remember that it has thick armor. I dodged its charge that was dangerous the boarbatusk have its attention on Weiss negatively huh…neat well that gives me time to think it has to have a weakness

*clang!**clang!* " Weiss show it who the boss!" "Ruby! I am trying to focus!" *clang!* her rapier is stuck with its tusk

That is a bit embarrassing, what is she doing? why use a rapier to stab area that clearly can get stuck? What she was expected to happen?

*clang!*" look like your ally has been disarmed, what are you going to do?"

" haaa…" I use my shield and charge bashed the grimm away Weiss dash to retrieve her weapon, it doesn't have armor underneath!

I now defensive posture forming plan in my mind

" it doesn't have armor underbelly!" good detection ruby " don't tell me what to do" oh well

The boarbatusk rolls!? at us, I quickly pull out the earth dust but then magic circle? appear in front of me block the attack the grimm now in the air I throw the dust down and create rock spike shot up killing it

" Bravo bravo that a true huntsman's cooperation" professor clap this hands, Weiss doesn't look happy and said something about stole kill

" ok now class dismissed"

I'm going to ask Weiss about the magic circle walking out of the class to change back to beacon uniform and then she just storms off agh look like she got another episode ruby ran after her that can't be good so I went after them

"not a team led by you! I worked hard, I study and you just play around childishly!-i deserve better! Ozpin made mistake having you as a leader! " Weiss scream at ruby making ruby sad.

No one making my friend sad! It true that she childish and playing around class but that class taught me so little if not for blanc and those posters i won't get anything! And this first class on the first day in school! that too fast for any judgment of a good leader! umm...that was my sister saying I walk toward going to argue with Weiss

{Jaune i want to swap}( blanc can swap later there i something i have to do right now ){i know what are going to do so i suggest that i make an argument and you think of how to cheer ruby up. What do you think? }(deal! Put that girl in her place!) Knowing blanc he would deal with the argument better than me, i pulled my glasses out and wear them letting blanc that control.

Now how to cheer ruby up…

 **Blanc PoV**

I know this would happen I knew it beforehand but this time is different, in canon Weiss only frustrated by the fact ruby is her leader but this time us too even so she put it out only on ruby. I personally don't like vol 1 Weiss but in later volumes, she got better and I kinda ok with her so I will speed up her's development _I hope_ by trigger her like crazy. Weiss is about to walk away so I stand in front of ruby and speak right then and there

" Oh look a spoiled princess that throw tandem when she doesn't get what she wanted ah! I sorry princess are more graceful than that this is just a spoiled brat " I used the jester tone and emphasize on the last word

What did you just said!" she turns around and screams at me

"Um...guys " ruby walk-in try to calm us down, I grab her shoulder with my left hand and turn to her

" ruby could you stay here quietly, please? It will be over soon" I speak with a smile and gently put

back to her previous spot

"b-but-"i gently put my finger on her lips and bend down face to face with her "ruby I know you wanted to help but it will hurt you even more so please just quietly watch okay?" She nods while blushing...cute...then turn to weiss who glare at me with a hateful gaze

" now where did we leave off? Right, so you did just blind and now deaf too? What a poor child " I said it with a fake sympathetic tone further aggravate her

" What did you mean by that!" She screams even more

" well weren't you seconds ago just blinded by your pride so-called pride? as well as turn a deaf ear went someone talks negatively about you?" I simply tell her what she did

" so you hear me good then listen carefully you just jealous of ruby because she got to be leader not you and would not better than ruby and you just proved my point, this is the first day even more first period and you throw a tantrum already, how that would be a good leader? and I the fight you lose focus lead -" she cut me off

" that because of her! " she screams pointing at ruby

" No, it wasn't ruby it was you, you actively try to fault ruby as a leader so much that you distract yourself from the fight. You just want the title as leader just to satisfy your pride but when you didn't get it you blame it on other and disregard teammate ability that not a sign of a good leader. "

" there was saying ' a good leader is one who knows when to lead and when to follow ' and you clearly not know how to follow how well you would lead really ?"

" but she just a child "

" she is a child but you are acting like one younger than her too! you acting like a kid who cries when she didn't get what she wants. Pretty ironic for someone who faults others for being a child so Act your age already." she opens her mouth

" are you going to throw a tantrum even more?"

She then stomps away angrily i hope that enough. And i proposed left part about ozpin begin right i am not going to praise him

" Jaune…" ruby now in front of me. when did she get there?

"yes?" " you big meanie!" And she punches me in the guts then combo it with only punches but it doesn't hurt in fact it cute, to be honest

(Blanc i don't like her but aren't you being too harsh?){it ok jaune i will apologize later}

" alright alright ruby i will apologize to Swiss when she got better" "promise? " she looks up with puppy dog eye...ok that cheating

" promise " at least she won't be sad

We stand there in silence for a bit where is that body snatcher

" jaune about being leader…" {i think that your turn jaune}( alright ) i took off glasses and let jaune took back his body

" Ruby no one can suddenly be good at anything you have to learn and hey this is the school we can learn to be lead together! /1/" "umm!" and then here he comes

"Like Mr arc said this is a school and you are here to learn this s our first step so don't be upset when it isn't good as you're expected it" then he work away leaving us

" so let's be great leader Mr leader "

" of course miss leader" and they giggle

"Jaune? " Pyrrha walk in from the back.

" yes, Pyrrha? "

"About how you fly in the invitation yesterday " so she going with that huh

"right! jaune you promise me to teach me how to do it " ruby cut in

" dust master good to show his special dust!? me! me! i want to see it too!" and there nora

"Guys calm down after class okay?"

" "Yay" "

"I will never miss it "

 **After class: training room**

We are all now at the training room in combat attire i turn to the extras

"why you guys here? i know why ren here but you guys?"

"It looks fun so i came! " yang

"She drags me here, " blake said point at Yang

" fine let's start "Jaune turn to ruby, Pyrrha, and nora

" first i flew by mixing the right amount of dust and aura manipulation "

" about dust, you have to mix the right amount yourselves oh it wind and gravity dust"

"Why can't you mix it for us?"

"then how much do you guys weight?" That a bit too straightforward jaune

" " " why would you ask something like that!" " " they said with red face except for nora

"and that why "

" " " oh " " "

" and the aura manipulation " nora turn to ask ren

" the first step of aura manipulation is clear your mind so"

" "Meditation" " then jaune and ren eye locked i sense of companionship is strong they walk toward each other

" lotus? " " lotus," said it like secret code then shake hands

"I feel uncomfortable right now" well said nora

" would you like to go meditate some time " "it would be my pleasure "

And then they all meditate

" this is boring! dear leader, can you show us some of your super dust?" nora

"alright " jaune stand up and walk to a group of dummies and to out mixed firebomb ball yes we made the smaller ones and throw it, create a pillar of flame

" cool!" "I guess that it for today "

Jaune said walking back to the dorms.

 **In the morning**

Ruby bring Weiss to us.

" Weiss said she going to be better teammate! " she said happily well promise is a promise

"I am sorry for being harsh on you, forgive me, "I said of course and she smug at me smug!

" Weiss " ruby

"I am sorry for calling you a doofus " and it's our turn to smug and of course she saw it

" now befriend "

" let's be friend Weiss " That was jaune offer her his hand

"Of course jaune " both shake hand and smiling but they smile aren't happy at all

This ought to be fun

* * *

 **Anddd has done**

 **1 I jab at the cannon jaune**

 **And lead of the group is Ren!**

 **anyway preview**

" **night vision "**

" **that hurt"**

" **is that all you got?"**

" **you two will be pair up in for class "**

 **rolls roll the dice and see where it gets us too!**


	11. Chapter 1 0

**/author note/  
'Thought '  
( Jaune mind talking)  
{Blanc talk in jaune mind}  
"Normal talking"[skill/technique]  
*** _ **Loud Noise***_ **or *** _ **sound effects***_

* * *

 **So this is beacon? Part 2**

 **Jaune PoV**

The third day of beacon I woke up having morning exercise with Pyrrha having a chat then back to the dorm for changing and having breakfast with my team...

"Hey! Jaune can me and my team sit with yours?" Rwby walk up with a tray in her.

"good morning ruby, of course, you guys can" and she sit with us.

We exchange greeting members of the team RWBY

until…

" good morning Arc, you are early as always, ": Weiss says with a fake simile.

"good morning to you too Schnee." I return.

"they are at it again " yang whisper to her sister.

"Nah, they just try to be comfortable with each other, right guys?" Ruby assure her sister. yesterday after we got reintroduce each by ruby we still have some bad blood on each other, we showed a bit too much disagreement so ruby asked us to be friendly toward each other/with puppy dog eye/ so that lead to this situation.

" right ruby" "indeed" We both answer with a forced smile.

" see! " When she turned her back we glare at each other.

"umm...sis, nothing! nothing at all!" When yang tries to speak up, we send side glance at her.

" but I think I just going to eat my pancake ." We turn our focus on her tray.

"anything for today classes? " Pyrrha ask changing the topic of discussion so I and Ruby pulled out the schedule and said

" we have combat class, dustology, "I said with slime

" great finally some action" Yang stretch true that she hadn't had a single fight.

"time to break legs!" nora get excited she apparently has an obsession of breaking legs.

we got into class it like a big grey arena with spectator seats {like an indoor Colosseum } blanc again talking about something i don't know he always does that well he has to find something to do when i was sleeping most of the time learning things.

Both of our team take a seat, seats are quickly filled not for long miss goodwitch come in and stand in the center of the arena.

" good morning everyone I am Glynda goodwitch, i will be your combat instructor." noises have been rising up and

*whack!*

miss goodwitch hit the air create a loud sound making all the noise in the room stop.

"Silence! good, i will inform you what you're going to do in this class. you will show and improve your combat skills. we will use the tournament rule every tactic use inside the ring is permitted and only in the ring so any underhanded tactic use outside the ring will be severely punished, i will pick students that will fight, the fight will end when there is surrender, knock out, ring out ,or aura is gone red in the monitor but if i deem the fight end the fight stop immediately. "

she tells us the ground rule and wave at the giant monitor in the room.

" the first fight we will have…" the screen of the monitor is running then my face and leader of CRDL come up.

" Jaune Arc versus Cardin Witcher "she announces.

i go grab my gear and change in the changing room.

{jaune... }(hmm?) blanc speak to me.

{i think we should fight in normal strength and no dust) (why) {because now it is an opportunity to know how well we are in combat skill and if we used the additional stuff we won't know where to improve }(your right ) he raises a good point we only know the basics and some tricks and in the end we can ask miss goodwitch *gup* for pointers…

i walk into the arena the. monitor showing my face and cardin with a bar for each so that is aura bar miss goodwitch talk about across me is cardin who flaunting himself off in full armor so he going to fight me to show off huh. that an exploit i could use, he has tanky looks and a mace he seems to lacks in the speed category other exploits show itself i began to form a plan in my mind.

" fighting jaune! "Ruby cheering.

"kick his ass bird boy!" Yang, she not going to let that name go, is she?

" jaune do your best " Pyrrha encourage

" break his legs dust master!' Nora cheer, please don't tell my card to my opponent!

Cardin looks mad and glare at me oh well, I guess he didn't catch what nora said that good.

As soon as miss goodwitch give the signals to start i rush in for a close quarter cardin then proceed to swing his mace at me i block it and it sends me fumbling back... Ouch so i can't block him he then coming in for a second so i duck and he misses me i hit him with my sword then dodge his swing. I began to dance around him diminishing his aura little by little using both my sword and shield

"Stay still! " He screams swing his mace around but it all misses me, hit, duck, hit, duck and repeat

" fight me " Dude I'm fighting you just with brains my pride my pride would be hurt if I just stand and let you hit me like an idiot so I continue with my tactic….l

His aura is now in orange just a little more and he will be in red so I keep on using my tactic and then he grabs my hood a put me in a one-armed choke hold and it me with his mace which I block with my shield,

" not so quick now are you "

He holding tighter making it difficult breath I need reach to do a proper damage to him and I notice my sword's guard an idea was born before he can hit again I hold sword up and drop it then caught the blade and swing it, my guard hit him in the head making him release me I cough a bit then turn to bash him in the face with my shield and gripping the blade going in to hit him again with my sword

" that enough! the match has ended " Miss goodwitch voice surround the room so I sheath crocea mors.

" Now class as you can see mister witcher aura now in red, in the tournament it means that you're unable to fight anymore, victory goes to mister Arc, " she tells the class.

I give my hand offer cardin to help him stand up but help slap my hand away.

" I don't need your pity " rude.

" As you see mister Witcher having trouble hitting mister Arc so he changed his tactic and grapple mister Arc which is a good thing but I say he used this tactic far too late in the fight so most of his aura already gone on the other hand mister Arc when hit by mister Witcher and realize that he can't tank the hits form mister Witcher so he uses a hit and run tactic which rewards him greatly but he has too identifiable pattern which results in him getting caught by mister Witcher but mister arc use orthodox method to set himself free." miss goodwitch analyze the match.

"and this is my tips for both of you, Mister Witcher you have to improve your awareness of the situation you're in and mister Arc when you're using tactics you have to keep track whether the opponent caught up to your tactic or not, you two can go back to your seat. Now for the next match…" well she not as scary as i thought ...she starting the next match.

Well, that was not bad but well I'm going to go for originals plan as I change back to my uniform { jaune duck!} I dodge the incoming attack a fist and passed the place my head once was

" ho...so good at dodging are you? enjoy that feeling cause next time you will not get that luxury"Cardin walk out irritated that was salty.

I walk back to my seat and greet with my friends.

" good fight jaune " Pyrrha smiling.

"yeah, good fight " Ruby feel a bit less excited.

"What is it ruby" Is something happened.

"well, the fight was good and all but… Um…" Ruby try to say something but nora cut in.

" It was bland! dust master! why didn't you show the power of your dust! I want broken legs !-" And ren pulled nora back down.

"as nora said you could have made the fight more fun! Like boom!dust! "yang that like the way to waste I kinda wanted to do that.

" jaune using wits against an opponent is pretty fun too " Pyrrha defend me what a nice girl.

" Pyrrha you're too nice~complain about something " yep that a fact I agree with nora.

"I will reconsider it later then " after talking to miss goodwitch maybe?

It takes 2 more matches until the end of the class.

" you guys can go ahead, i will catch up later!" I tell my friend while jogging toward miss goodwitch.

They replied with their own 'see you soon' while Pyrrha wanted to come with me but I insist she goes with other.

It took a little time to reach miss goodwitch.

" umm...miss goodwitch? " I called out to her in which she turns around.

"Mr arc I prefer to be called headmistress or professor more so could you use those next time " I nodded.

"Do you have something in your mind Mr arc? " She asked.

" Umm...yes its about my combat style. " How should I tell her?

" So you're worried that your combat style is too basic? " oh that easy.

"yes mam, Is it that noticeable?" That could be a problem in the future.

"Only to experienced eyes mister in which there a few in the student body, so what do you want to ask me?" So there a chance I will be put in a disadvantage that good to know.

" So is there a way to improve?" I ask.

" yes there are .first inheriting the family fighting technique which is work in the long line of family huntsmen but which too late to start now or train with a teacher but it would take time to catch up your peers and the last method creates your own style which requires a lot of experience. If you going to ask me to teach you i would say i could only teach you to an only certain extent "so the there only option, okay find time to be in the emerald forest

" If you are thinking about fighting Grimms in the emerald forest i would it against the rule to go there without permission and there will be consequences. " She cracks her whip .yike! Okay, make sure not to get caught.

" but you're the first one to ask me for help i will arrange something to help you " Well that good!

"is that all? Mr arc" She asks.

" yes mam" That went better than thought.

" well then i have classes to attend oh and Mr arc creativity is good for you " She bid me goodbye.

(Blanc is she talking about dust? ){maybe? } Well good to know?

I then go to catch up with others and deal with a bit of craziness for the rest of the day…

 **4th day**

Today is a good day i feel so happy! Why ? today have a dustology class yes class of dust i walk happily to class.

" you two are strangely happy today, " yang ask warily, my eye twitch.

" don't lump me with him/her " we counter and then look at each other frown then turn away.

" are you sure they will get along?" Yang whisper to her sister.

"I am sure they will just give them time" ruby smile.

*dust master going to show his skill " thank you nora.

"So you like dust jaune " "yes i am Pyrrha "

It didn't take long to arrive at class inside there is a large projector with a table in the front and tables with two chairs in rows and there is a lab set on each table so we seated with our partner.

Professor peach /1/ came in class and walk to the table carrying a box with her

" Hello class my I am professor peach and I will teach you dustology " she place lab instrument with dust vials on the table

" today you with getting a partner in this class pick by random of course " she smiled and open the projector

" umm… professor peach?" Pyrrha rise her hand up

"What is it miss Nikos?" She already knew Pyrrha name is Pyrrha that famous?

" we already have a partner from the invitation why pick it again mam?" Pyrrha look displeased

"why? do you think every time you do a mission you would always be with your partner but don't worry I will change every year "

Pyrrha sits down looking sad, so she wants to be with a friend.

The projector scene show pictures running and the partner goes like this: Pyrrha and nora, ruby and yang, ren and blake...

Weiss and me! " " you!" " she pointing her higher at me

" that unfair having dust queen and dust master together!" Nora protest with Pyrrha nodding.

" yang do you know about dust? " "nothing " they both groans.

" true having two people that familiar with dust together is unfair " Blake commented on the result.

" well then I will have high expectation for this pair " Weiss put her hand down, professor ignores the protest and begins the class.

" so we will start with basic stuff" she starts to lecture and give us an assignment about dust theory i got A and Weiss got A+ which she smug about it.

" class, there is a device on each of your tables that is dust simulator its function is to simulate the effect of dust put in it and put in percent, yes we going to mix the dust i already set the type of reaction i want ,all pairs have two tries use the best one " and she gives the effect she wants and the metal cylinder lit up.

Heh...I and blanc mix the dust so many time it so easy, weiss put the mixture in the cylinder and got 96.

"I already got the highest score you can stop now" she smug again oh it is on

"highest? i think not"I put mine in and the number is shown 100.

"what you did say again " i smiled at her.

"fuuuhhh" she looks pissed worth it.

" ok class i will give you pair assignment no solo all the work trust me i can tell "she looks directly at us then she hands the paper.

 **Later in the evening**

In RWBY's dorm room at Weiss's desk doing the assignment with RBYP watching from behind why?

 _10 minute ago_

" _We_ are _doing the assignment in my room " weiss holding the assignment paper_

" _Why can't mine? It just across your room" and i not going to another base easily_

" _Because I'm not going to have my assignment anywhere near her!" She said pointing at nora_

" _Don't worry nora won't eat assignment i think?" with all her craziness I'm not sure {i think she won't ?} thank for the vote of confidence blanc_

" _dust master i think if pancake made out of paper would they absorb more syrup? " nora just spring up behind me_

" _See!" Weiss just have evidence for her accusation._

 _"Fine " I palmed my face._

And that why we are here oh and ren tasked to keep nora at bay so he stays with her .blanc say he going for walk and posing one of the golems

So now we have ruby, yang, Pyrrha and blake with me and weiss in RWBY's room

" yours have mistakes there are there it should be that" paper crumpled and throw away

"you have mistakes in the third paragraph it should be that and that" another paper turn in to balls and thrown away

We point at each other mistake any mistake at first.

we both need to prove each other points not for long evident no longer needed

And we continue to dissecting other work and crumpled paper flew around.

" this is going to take a long time " ruby I think you're but I'm not going to lose! and an hour later assignment complete I spend time teaching ruby and Pyrrha a bit and we go to sleep.

 **The next day**

At professor goodwitch class

" Hello, students there was a request form mister arc to participate at least one match in every class anyone against this request? " So that what she meant helping.

 **Extra**

Jaune's building skills.

I walk into RWBY dorm room and found.

"Architecture nightmare!? "Upon seeing team rwby room my first thought was this is really messy and the bed is kind of suspended in the air just barely hold itself.

"it not that bad! "Ruby pouts cutely angry over my statement.

"sorry ruby " I tried to make ruby not being angry anymore

"It not like you can do it any better" weiss huff I feel irritated by her attitude

"Oh really?" I took it a challenge and start working

A few moments later

Rwby bunk bed transform into standard one the bed is connected by wooden pillars with a ladder.

" Wow, this looks much better"rwby look at their new bed with awe.

" thank you jaune. " "any time" i replied.

" you were saying? " I nudge weiss.

" fine you have done fairly good work,"weiss say.

"you're welcome, "i replied.

* * *

 **And ended!**

 **/1/ I still can't choose how professor peach look like should I use the existing one /one by Rainshadow Artis /**

 **Or should I design it myself /inspiration: Jame and the giant peach or Momotaro /**

 **The partner was paired by random in dustology class**

 **merendinoemiliano: I meant to have professors having different teaching styles and the partnered system is only in dustology class. thank you for mentioning it anyways**

 **Mangaelf1997: is this better? Well, Thank you for telling me anyway.**

 **Anyway Thank you for reading**


	12. Chapter 11

**Guest: yes he can just imagine Deidara/Einzbern hybrid it reminder it operates on dust so it from claw ones to using dust /simple shoot dust powers/ and of cause self destruct .how many he can use?as much as he has thought of it as a drone but doing "sophisticated" stuff are two at a time. Limit? Well if dust in golden runs out then it will shut down, range golem change operate on its own but there is a limit to the range if he what take control /100m/but it already fixed with the two-way transmitter/the type of mystic code he gave his family. Well, the training to control more than two at a time, also research to make better golem functions IE: self-body forming (models), Regen, golem core sizes etc.**

 **Guest: yes they both can. Body double well it can only do simple stuff unless blanc or jaune actively control it but it still can fool people**

 **Guest: yes on both but only simple function ones /gun is yes too/thing like electronic and above is a solid no**

 **/author note/  
'Thought '  
( Jaune mind talking)  
{Blanc talk in jaune mind}  
"Normal talking"[skill/technique]  
k*** _ **Loud Noise***_ **or *** _ **sound effects***_

* * *

 **So this is beacon pt End**

 **Blanc PoV**

" So anyone against Mr arc request? "Glynda ask again

"none? Then the special rule for mister arc is if mr arc with orange or above he then proceeds to the next match if not he goes back to his seat anyone displeases? " she asks

" jaune is it true?" Pyrrha and ruby ask jaune

{That technically true that we ask her and aren't experience what we need}(you are right )

" I did ask her about how to improve my skills" Jaune answer, with that Pyrrha, seem thinking about something, I think I know what it is.

I don't know you have it in you Birdy " yang tease

un" I have what in me? And Birdy really? " ah I forgot about that

Yang and others look at jaune

" What! Why are you guys look at me like that!? I'm socially awkward ok!" jaune become uncomfortable by stare

" Oh right, you are ruby's friend, " Yang said noting to herself

" Hey!" Ruby got offended

" that true " remaining team ruby agree with yang

" You traitors!" Ruby pouts

" Don't worry Sis you have birdy here with you."

"I hate you guys sometime " ruby hide her face in hands then, others giggling

" I know right? " ruby look up at jaune and they both sigh

" mister Arc don't you have to be somewhere right now? " Glynda interrupt

" sorry professor goodwitch! " And then we dash to change in our gear

(So your turn blanc ) {Swap after losing or match? } (losing){just dust and skill? }(dust and skill.) {Alright then} I wear my glasses then step into the arena opponent is Dove form crdl isn't this guy the best on his team? Ugh fine.

" Begin!" Glynda given signal

I charge at the guy and he shooting at me which I blocked them with my shield and I got in close quarters and crap ! he is better at close combat than me! Calm down and think this though! Ouch! Ok, he has higher mobility than me but i have more durability and offense aka shield now i am being pushed in a defensive situation i can't land a hit on him dust time i push him away with shield and pull out lighting dust ball… note to self find a better name, here he comes i threw it at him and he doesn't dodge i thought it would be harder to hit him but not like i will complain. The lighting dust stunned him given me enough time to hit him bash, punch, slash and then kick him in the gut he rolls for a bit, try to stand up but i won't let him rest and slash him some more and for a finisher, i kick his leg making him kneel and slash at his neck hitting his aura knocking him to the ground in kick his sword away and point my sword at his neck.

"Yield, " I say to him but ready to fight in case he retaliates

Then miss goodwitch come in and announce the match to end. I look at the screen and dove's aura is in red and mine in low yellow

"At first me arc put at a disadvantage by me bronzewing mobility but quickly gain upper hand by use of dust and mr bronzewing dismiss me arc action as insignificant and that lead to his downfall by mr arc,mr arc also made a good decision by not let mr bronzewing compost himself and cutting mr bronzewing ability to fight back, " she tells the class and turn to contestants ie me and dove.

"Mr arc you have good critical thinking but don't lose for focus by thinking it can be fatal and mr bronzewing let this be a lesson for you that every action can turn the tide of battle now you can go back to your seat and mister arc do you want to continue?" she tells her suggestion and ask.

" yes, ma'am. " I answer

"Now next match is " jaune face still appears on the screen and the picture running on the left box and stop... oh shit!

" jaune arc vs nora Valkyrie " she announces

Oh, fuck my life!

" you ready dust master?" Nora asks cheerfully Magnhild in its full glory well can't let her down aren't i?

"Alright, nora " i can already feel pain in it too late for having insurance? (We already have one blanc)

" it would be epic! " well time to waste dust!

" Begin!"

"Yeah! " she jumps a swing her hammer down and misses me and hit the ground create a crater she then turns and swings her hammer at me now time for the steam bomb throw dust to the ground and explode in vapor screen i rolled out that should buy me some time the empty battlefield is a disadvantage in fight with nora so i took out each and ice dust out have it i place i can easily reach.

"dust master where are you? " so she still in there

Good

" nora catch! " i firebomb in steam

*Boom!* torrent of fire spurt out

" so are we playing with explosive? Yeah " she transforms her weapon into a grenade launcher a start bombing arena so i run around dodging Nora's grenades and use burn dust to fire back at her... wait for it...now! I use wind dust to blow grenades back to her

*Booom!* " yay glitters!" that was expected so took advantage of glitter screen and quickly throw ice bomb at her freeze her in the ice block then it cracks...seriously? It can't hold her for a minute?

"Thunder thighs! " I facepalm why? And how that relevant?

Nora jump and attempt to pancake me again with hammers but I rolled to the side and use a lot of gravity dust and earth dust at her hammer that took a lot aura

" yaaah!" And it works thank oum it works, nora now trying to pull her hammer off the ground. I have to make it quick i probably can't do that again.

"yield " pointing my sword near her neck why i feel a bad omen

" not yet dust master! " she grabs my sword/1/and threw me to the ground floor crack on my back then she triangle choke me

" THUNDER THIGH!" To all guy/girl who says you want to buried in a girl's thigh, i would like a volunteer to switch with me!

"I give...i give " using shield arm I hit the ground repeatedly hoping Glynda to notice

" that the match miss Valkyrie's win" Glynda come into view but

" nora...let...go!" Trying to get nora off

"Oh sorry dust master " she releases me from the lock

Air sweet air i grasp of air repeatedly

"class and that was a victory by an opponent surrender mister arc lost be course he let his guard down which give the opening for miss Valkyrie to secured the win" she speaks

" mister arc i comment you to make sure your opponent has no chance of fighting back and miss Valkyrie you did a good job exploiting your opponent opening. You two can go back to your seats " i went to changing room

{Jaune do you want to change?}(not yet let change at professor oobleck's class ){alright } changing to student uniform glasses still remain on Jaune's face (oh I didn't introduce you to them yet, now this is a chance) {not yet jaune}(why ) {they will think of you as crazy wait for right moments frist} (but when?){maybe we can tell people we can trust with this and people we can potentially tell them .}(list it then...mine is Ruby and Ren ){Mine is Ruby, Ren and Nora}(nora?) {I think it the safe bet if she tells other it still in Nora's rumbling blanket } (true ) {let's study them for a week then we'll decide again, jaune what about Pyrrha?}(she too nice I feel I might end up worry her .) {true .}

We go back to our seat and greet by Jaune's friend

" that was fun!dust master." Nora energetic as ever

"Yeah, it was except the part you strangled me ." I still feel the need for air.

"Still sore about that Birdy? is it too soft?. " quip from yang.

"of course not my thighs are hard and firm right Renny? "nora dig herself a hole who am I not to hand her a shovel?

" so ren feels your thighs a lot huh. " smile a grin i know it not sexual but i would be fun to tease my ship.

" yeah! Ren got it a lot before we came here "she took the bait now nail to the coffin.

"i hope you two didn't forget protections. " and silent then yang catch on and start giggling blake just stare at her questionable book ruby look lost, weiss and Pyrrha now red as tomato ren stare at me, eye wide nora start sputtering words.

" w-what are you saying dust master! Ren and I are not together-together!" She said with a red face

"what does wrestling have to do with dating nora? " play innocent with my poor acting skill but it works as everyone stare at me except ruby and ren.

"Oh, that -nothing !nothing at all Ren and l just wrestling haha" nora quick agree with my alternative but it seems too late for others in which ren put nora in her seat.

(Blanc that was evil){i will take that as compliment} (bad blanc bad) {haha}just be together-together already! I want renora moments!" so if you guys don't drop it I will break your legs!" by redden nora And everyone drops it and class end

to history class to the doctor

And as expect his talking speed isn't too fast but still fast but we still got more from him than from port

Today train session end with I demonstrate creating balls of aura around me. Nora aura ball had too much power it explodes lots but she seems happy next was ruby still a bit unstable but she improving, Pyrrha has a bit problem about creating the ball but she good at moving it and last Ren moving to his second his ball was calmly floating around.

JNPR room

" umm…jaune can I ask you something? sorry" Pyrrha ask

" sure what is it?" I answer form my table putting my glasses down{jaune your call} (ok ) and switch

"Jaune you said need sparring experience right?" Oh, I see where this going.

" That right." jaune answer causally

" would you like to spar with me?" she fidgeting Pyrrha girl you aren't asking him out calm down

" Yeah sure, shall we?" jaune stand up

" let's go" Pyrrha smiling and both of them change into combat attire and Pyrrha leads us to the rooftop.

" umm...pyrrha why we on the rooftop?" Jaune ask

"Jaune, Weiss told you that I am a Champion right?" Jaune nods

"And because of that if I begin in the training area people will start together…" she looks uncomfortable

" so you feel uncomfortable because of it? " Pyrrha nod meekly

" sorry " "it's fine, rule? " " anything is fine" she answers politely

(Blanc?) {No dust, and tournament one } (but we are primary dust user ) { and you are going to spar her for combat skills isn't that want we want in the first place?} (Right.)

" no dust, tournament rule?"

"Isn't your primary weapon is dust " "I know but we cant damage school's property without permission, can we?" "That true, sorry " Pyrrha look guilty about something i guess dust use

And then jaune got his ass whooped we all know how it will turn out

" are you alright jaune? " Pyrrha offer her hand

Which jaune garb it and stood up

" I think? Thank Pyrrha "

" so what do you think?"

"Well, I think I got a bit better so umm… could you spar with me more sometime if you're free I don't want to bother you" jaune say scratching the back of his head

"of course I'm free! we can spar every day" Pyrrha said happily

" so same place same time? " " I won't miss it "

And so they went back inside the dorm

Now let's see how my little golems are doing…

Dust checked, Roman Torchwick checked, WF checked, Neo Checked, Cinder and co. checked no sign of going back to Salem or contract lionheart a shame…

Oh hello Adam, look like it's time to spread my cute golems to WF headquarters.

Pyrrha POV /1/

JNPR's room

After sparring with jaune I was able to secure more time to spend with jaune just two of us alone ahh! I cover my face feel warmer as blood rush to my face so embarrassing! thank oum no one seems to notice

It is strange to have a crush on a guy I know only a week? i peek at his sleeping form he sleeps in his hooded onesie it looks so cute no Pyrrha you are being strange think of other things! think! Right! Home!

So think about home about mother how is she doing now even though I always call her I can shake the question away: is she lonely? But it understandable.

When I was young I had a father we were happy back then when there was three of us my father was a huntsman he was strong and kind he loves to make me flower clown and called me his princess, he also trains me to be a huntress it was a wonderful time but one day I and my mother are at his funeral he went to a mission and done back as lifeless body , he bought a tiara with note: for my princess, I always wear it feels like he still with me.

The liens he left is running out i knew as mother started working as maid trying to support us both i wanted to do something to help her as i knew there was scholarship i work hard to get it maybe it would help my mother but not for long after i got the scholarship my mother had fallen ill from overwork i was desperate so I enter the tournament i was told to be prodigy by father so i fight, fight and fight the first victory i earned with blood and bruises i start to earned money this way before i knew i was famous, at first it was fun everybody like me by the time my thirds win at mistal region championships they named me "invincible girl" but I start to notice that people start putting me on the pedal stool they aren't any friend I had only fans and there are many types of "fans" making friendship seen impossible for me *shudder* but I don't want to hurt them.

I feel so lonely I knew that if I go to Heaven academy I would continue to be Alone so I decided to gamble and join beacon maybe in places where many Ace are in I could make friends?

On the day before the invitation, I have been proven wrong, I was swamped by 'fans' I finally escaped after the announcement on the invitation I was pursued by the Schnee heiress but then I met him it like a meeting of fate he didn't even know my name! Please tell me this isn't a dream, please! He does not change the way he looks at me even the Schnee song my achievement to him he just acknowledges it and tells me not to push myself too hard at that moment I know who I want to be with, the headmaster announces about pairing my eyes was glued to his figure after I land on a branch he thrown up higher than others then he sprout a pair of wings! And flew away is he a Faunus? Faunus that don't have the trait of the land animals are rare but his wings are glowing maybe semblance? Doesn't matter! I chase him throughout the forest not making any eyes contact ignoring sound from another student I finally caught up to him land on a branch and jump down we made eyes contact I feel like eternity stare into his blue eyes ahh...But weiss just have to come in and ruined the moment then proceed to complain and ask for a swap. a swap! The red girl seems to be his friend jaune you aren't going to accept her proposal, are you?

And he rejects the offer and argues with her and he eventually gave up and he introduces me to his friend ruby a sweet girl she looks so cute then we part away I now all alone with jaune so I as what he thought about the proposal and he said that he would pair up with her himself to spar either of me and ruby to pair up with "but i want to partner up with you no matter what " whisper to no one .

i asked a bit his ability to fly, in which he answer dust so he good with dust we chatted a bit but Deathstalker come in and destroy the mood! At least i did secure time with him! I cursed it as i ran with him …

i flew and hug him it feels good am i a bad girl taking advantage of him like this, not for long arrive at the ruin i got off him because he has to catch falling ruby i had a dark feeling seeing him carry her in bridal style no bad Pyrrha bad i watching him from the ruin and he then save weiss he look good with umbrella after that he and weiss save Ruby from Deathstalker . We got the relic and running from Grimms in which jaune and ruby came up with a plan to defeat Grimms, in the end, he carries a guy in bridal style back.

We are in the same team as a stoic guy named ren and bubbly girl name nora we decorate our room and jaune want to put up the curtain but i want to see his body the curtain idea quickly dismissed by our teammate and we all go to bed jaune was sleeping in a bunny onesie and found it funny so this is sleepover, huh this is the first one…

in the morning I woke up early the habit I got form tournament days I so turn to Jaune's bed and found it empty why could he be now? I saw him through windows running in his iconic bunny onesie so I went down and greet him and I got to out with him every morning what a blessing he quite fun to talk to.

Breakfast was rowdy with Nora telling us about her dream it is funny to see them correct everything words by word

class was fine professor port who I can't really say I understand what he said, rwby entrance was pretty uneventful fight it funny and there was Weiss and jaune fighting boarbatusk and Weiss being mad at class we train aura with jaune .in the morning ruby announcing that jaune and Weiss will be friends despite animosity between the two in the combat class I got to see how jaune fighting styles it consist of basic technique creativity and outwitting his opponent he went to ask

goodwitch to ask something .after dustology in the morning in which professor peach that gives us a partner in the class jaune and weiss developed a rivalry. We tried aura ball technique jaune make it looks easy despite how difficult it is to me.

I was able to get familiar with the jaune routine in the morning. headmistress good which she announced that jaune need more training experience an idea was born in my head would he accept it? While I lost in my thought jaune first match already begun he fights Dove from Team CRDL this time jaune wearing glasses why is it that sometimes he wears glasses some he not? Oh, the match has started this time jaune is now the one taking advantage by speed in contrast to his last match against Cardin. Dove Abusing that fact in fight against jaune but it seem he couldn't deal enough damage in the end jaune use dusts to immobilized dove and deal his damage to the finishing blow and then there a fight with Nora unlike his previous fights he using a lot more in fight with Nora as he seems to deem her dangerous and he is right to do so as Nora shook off his attacks and engaging with him but he Successfully disarmed her despite that he defeated by Nora hand to hand, should I offered to train him hand to hand am I being intruding? ^ just combat experienced if he accepted that is.

He accepted it! We went to the roof too for spar…

I didn't think this though jaune couldn't use dust because he would cause property damage if we use training room my fans Would swarm us, so this is one time huh…

Does he want to spar with me more? Yes! And that what had happened today.i must sleep so I can warm up in the morning, I send goodnight to my mother and gone to bed I look at the onesie-clad form and drift into dreamland.

 **PoV** **Blanc**

As Ren fall asleep I now can move freely it not that I couldn't do anything but it was kind-of limited now let's see how my research has progressed, during class I given golem order to progressing my research even though they can only do stuff that a five-year-old can do except imagine and thinking. Then their self-made dust I missed only a few details, teleportation, spells, charms, many things to uncover about potions there aren't any ingredients to use so I decide to suppress the project but still so many things to do wait !artificial intelligent first terminal and coding system of remnant then convert in to golem core ,ok rat golem I chose you!

This going to take a while now let see what I can do oh yeah I need to make golems forming themselves according to molds that given to them…

* * *

 **And there.**

 **I am sorry for the disappearing I kinda got busy on past weeks and**

 **1 well I tried to create full Pyrrha 's backstory well I don't know if I caught all Pyrrha personality: selfless kind want to be seen as a girl and I add a bit of uncomfortable feeling toward her fans as well /non-canon/.**

 **Well, I add a bit story about her tiara and why she only mention her mother, at first I had an idea about shitty family but i quickly throw it away as there are more than enough shitty parent on remnant already so fuck that shit.**

 **So I make her memory of her dad bittersweet making it painful for her to bring up.**

 **So what your thoughts?**

 **PS: anyone knows a magical girl Nanoha series just random thought really!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go!**

 **author note/  
'Thought '( Jaune mind talking)  
{Blanc talk in jaune mind}  
"Normal talking"[skill/technique]  
*** _ **Loud Noise***_ **or *** _ **sound effects***_

 **Bullies?**

* * *

 **Jaune PoV**

It ' has been nearly a month after I got into beacon having friends well I can say that classes here are pretty fun and I got the hang of combat now too! I think? Well... baby steps.

Blanc and I have a lot researched about magic dust and aura we have been going to the library for outside reference and meet Blake quite often well we rarely talk and we met in the library so we aren't supposed to talk oh well… my friends did try to have me discarded my onesie which didn't work seriously tried to have me discarded my first mystic code? Never!

Back to our progress on magic well blanc have trying to have golem create their own body as he wants but seem like he still has a long way to go, there are more mystic code and fail product fail products piling up and there aren't a safe way to dispose of fail one's looking at the progress blanc and I are going overdrive for the next few weeks look like I going to have a lot of caffeine in my blood for a while and isn't Vytal is coming in a few months ?my family going to be here too I can't wait to show my friends to them!

Nora going with her accruing dream she tells us for nearly a month well being with nora is unique to say at least but it was pretty fun for me and blanc at least

"isn't she having that dream for weeks? " I asked

"Yes, she is " ren answer me. my meditation bro we bond over it and aura technique in which he told I have a very advanced one.

We chat a bit my and Ruby's team have been sitting with each other for a few weeks weiss and i tolerate each other presence a bit more .on the table yang and nora do most of the talking and puns for yang most are bad but some are pretty good and made ruby at me with horror first time i laugh at one of yang pun and nora telling me not to join the dark side which blanc laugh for some reason so i correct her with. " isn't it suppose to be puns side? " and whole table except yang and Pyrrha cringe, Pyrrha is too polite anyway well yang just hug my neck and laugh rwby wailed in horror and blanc laugh his ass off if he has one .

" by the way do cardin still bother you? " Ruby asked

" well after their "attempts", i think they gave up, "I told ruby with air quotes and got laugh from those fails attempt but seriously after blanc throw Cardin's fireballs back at him with our shield which was so cool and kicks his butt figuratively and literally latter out of the arena, he and his team tried to bully me what a sore losers, even blanc was surprised how petty they are! /in truth blanc was a surprise by the fact that it was different than canon and just remember the butterfly effect then Decide to say fuck it i don't care./ they thought i haven't expected them but blanc was! So all their attempt/bully 101/ went down the drains.

Speak of which blanc still marathon researching and scream of frustration echo in my mind well better not to bother him then. our table is a good mood then

" aw, it hurt! Please stop " the source come from CRDL sit cardin pulling rabbit Faunus ear

" look it real " cardin still pulling her ear

"what a freak! " Russel laugh with his teammate

I stand up and walk toward them and grab cardin by the hand, living with blanc surely boost up confidence, huh but it would leave a bad taste in my mouth if i let this stand we are here to be heroes anyway.

"Cardin let her go, " I tell him not putting any strength in my grip.

" So what are you going do Arc ? " he sneers and pulls his victim ears harder in responding in i grip his hand forcing him to let go with my reinforce strength, he jerks back letting of his victim and glaring at me

"see? it not that hard at all," i tell him with a fake smile that seems to piss even more his team now all stand up everyone attention is on me now good blanc told me that people rarely look down even rarer up so i let my ice-dust spider golems slip down my clothes avoid other glance and station near CRDL 's feet ready for strike

"Now you're asking for it now Arc," Cardin wear a sadistic smile and his team look itching for revenge

" Don't you think headmistress going to be angry at you guys? " warning them

" that old hag not going to save you now arc " he and his team try to attack me keyword try my golems frost their lower half instant they start moving and immobilize them the sight of them struggling to move is funny

"Well then i will leave you guys to your own device then "I turn to the girl moving away from clawing cardin

" Are you alright? "

" I'm fine, thank you umm"oh right my name

" Jaune, jaune Arc.i would be my pleasure miss?"

"velvet, velvet Scarlatina "

"It nice to meet you velvet can i call you that? "

"It nice to meet you too jaune i am going to my table thank you again jaune "well-having conversations near people trying to free themselves from ice Is a bit awkward

" it fine bye "

I walk back to my table

" that was so cool jaune " ruby cheer

"you didn't break their leg but the popsicle legs work too! " nora so cheerful about violence as ever

" did you manage to get her scroll number vomit boy?. " yang tease really?

" that was very brave of you jaune " Pyrrha being nice

" well I just could stand doing nothing " scratching back of my head again blanc have been a boost of confidence, speaking of which how is he doing? Still screaming OK.

On the way to out of the cafeteria, I see Cardin glare at me

 **Time Skip**

I side to the left to doge Pyrrha rounds then rush at her block her strike with shield and swing and overhead with my sword she parries it with her shield and round horse kick me I blocked and got knocked back and we fight more, in the end, i got my ass kicked figuratively.

" good fight jaune " Pyrrha give her hand

"thank Pyrrha " I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up

Suddenly a voice rang in my head ' hey jaune what did i miss? ' it's Blanc's voice

' well not uh it quite the same as usual oh miss goodwitch said that Vytal festival is coming soon, 'I told him

' is that so? what about Cardin does he still bothers you? ' was Cardin really that much of annoyance?

' nope i think he got tired of trying so he finds a new victim her name was velvet I think ' i told him, he then make hmmm sound and said ' that good but Pyrrha seems tried to catch your attention for a while ' oh right

" sorry I space out what did you say? " coming up with an excuse and turn to Pyrrha

" well, I want to talk with you about something. " she averts her eye shyly

'Is it important?' blanc suddenly speak up

'Why? ' I ask

' CRDL's is a floor and cardin is currently by the window ' I state

l

" is it important Pyrrha? " I ask.

" umm, kind of, " she said shyly.

"then we should go somewhere else " I walk toward the rooftop door

" umm, why that jaune? " she walks toward me

" well if it important i don't think you people from the floor below to know to right?" i open the door and turn to her

" t-that true " her eyes widen and her face turns red.

Is it that embarrassing? " Then in the JNPR room? "

"n-no " she stuttered

"What about the fountain? " I ask as we descend down

"that would be grand " she composes her self really fast huh well perk from being a celebrity it seems

After blanc told me about Cardin I become more vigilant so I noticed figures following us so I increase my pace to shake them off.

So we shake them off and arrive at the destination

We sit on a bench near the fountain moonlight light up the area I saw the blob of hairs, so it was you guys

, as I going call them out Pyrrha grab my hands drawing my attention to her.

her form illuminated by moonlight her hair sparkle a bit her emerald eyes filled with fiery determination her cheeks are as red as her hair her hands are so soft as she held my hands and lift it up.

"Jaune I-i like you!" her voiced was filled with strength

She likes me huh why she looks so shy? is she telling me that was she dislike me before

'jaune she meant like-like ' blanc speak up Ohhhh that makes sense but she has to no my friends too know about blanc first well it not like we are keeping it as secret

"U-um Pyrrha can wait for a bit? I Know your guys are there come out! " and all of them came out

"I am not surprised by most of you but ren Blake why are you're with them Oh right. Nora and yang? " both of them nodded.

"Why you guys are like this? " i palm my face. They seem to be a bit embarrassed.

" Dust master stop dodging the subject and answer Pyrrha already !" nora put an elephant back in the room and other seems interset too

" fine but first do you guys know that i have a mental condition? " that should come out better

" what do you mean by mental condition !? " and in responding to a bomb that i had dropped Pyrrha and ruby look worried while yang tried to clam ruby down? well while shooting me a ' you better give a good explanation r 'look

" should be you be at the mental ward!?" weiss that harsh even came from you

" that mean Dust master is crazy ? " that rich coming from you nora

" How is your condition ?" ren and blake seem interest in the topic blake holding one of her novels

Ugh, why is it so hard to start a subject like this? 'Ozpin is ear dropping looks he could be our helpee ' i love you brother

" headmaster ozpin could you come here and help me explain? " I turn to his general direction as blanc told me and he came out that with his trademark mug everybody attention turns to him

"Very well who am i dismiss a request from my student? " he walks to us with a smile

'creep' blanc that rude

" well then first off mister arc condition did not hinder him in becoming huntsman or a team leader and it, not a threat to society in the test result has proved as such " he glances at weiss as if answering her question

" Mr. arc condition is multiple personality disorder but his is different by the fact that he aware of all his alternative personality action with no loss of memory when they swap and it seems that he can have a conversation with them ." he continues smoothly drawing his audience attention

" dose they fight for control ?" blake ask gripping her book

"Nope blanc and i are living together peacefully," i told blake

"Well back to the elephant in the room Pyrrha i want you to think this through be for anything "

I look into Pyrrha eyes with she looks thoughtful

What kind of result will the come out "

* * *

 **And cut sorry for hiatus it had been busy months**

 **Omake**

Beacon is the place for me to achieve my dream as i walk out death machine i got a question in my mind why i can only see people in silhouette

/Because i am too lazy to describe mobs appearance /

Who are you! ' oh hey author '

/sup/blanc what going on? ' well, he is our fate wielder' what!?

/ we waste too much time now to see another character / ' roger'

My body began to move as 4th wall and my mind has broken down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest: who is Prima? Just kidding but the rule still rule destiny is in d 20**

 **Coke777: Weiss and classy are two things that come together**

 **author note/  
'Thought '( Jaune mind talking)  
{Blanc talk in jaune mind}  
"Normal talking"[skill/technique]  
*** _ **Loud Noise***_ **or *** _ **sound effects**_

* * *

 **Red**

 **Jaune Pov**

It has a been a week since we told them about Blanc the reaction were various some already grown to accumulate with me and blanc

"Hey dust master! " and of course one of them is nora and she gives new nicknames to us: jaunty, blancy, and glassy for blanc because we told them how to tell who Is whom

"jaune " ruby while she doesn't quite understand why everyone else making a fuss but she concluded that she has +2 friend with me

Ren who with Nora just accepted us well he lived with nora

Yang still has her 'fun ' antics but she still kind of awkward around us well can't blame her as my sibling alarm would go off if I were in her shoes.

Weiss my friend/rival well we still the same? She declared that she already accepted that we are her rival well I can say that I am touched well she did that in front of ruby so yeah hope she got out of that unscathed

Blake, she finally stops with a man with two souls well we did bond over reading well I am not going over her secrets slash anytime soon

And lastly Pyrrha in past week kind of awkward around each other but it was huge so it understandable but I do hope everything will work out somehow

"look the crazy one "

"why he not in an asylum ?"

"why beacon let him in?"

Well, we make made quite a heat discussion that wake up consider the amount of student so the fact that I have a different mentality from everyone else spread like a wildfire now its talk of the town so this is how animals in the zoo feel about human look me like some exotic animals and this not even mention…

" I don't know that beacon now a mental Institute,"

"Right beacon has lower it standard "

"Where is straight jacket what if he attacks in a frenzy "

the assholes

'People always fear what they don't understand ' and sage of the day goes to.

And it not surprising because they have grudge against me but come we are here to protect people be heroes not some thug anyway if they do not cross the line first then we are fine

Now back to R&D with blanc.

 **Pyrrha POV**

It has been a week since I confessed to jaune and learn that jaune have side that I not familiar with as in literally another personality that in a week together I noticed that 'blanc ' is colder and more calculative than jaune , I feel like a wall separated him from others and it makes me hesitate ready to get close ahhh why this is so hard what to do what to do? I took my scroll and call my mother as in others suggestions are too much for Me

"pick up! Please pick up mom " I plead to a piece of metal in my hand

"Hello, Pyrrha your call me pretty early today" red hair emerald green eye with a pair of glasses show up on screen smiling.

" is it a bad time? " after she collected herself together after father death she start her own small business a flower shop to be specific that might have gone out of proportion because of my fame well most of the customers are fans and ones who try to get close to me so she is positively busy for most of the time dealing with them.

"no sweetie I was just surprised " she quickly denied it with a weak laugh but still hear crowd noise from my scroll

"I have something to ask you mom " she is the only person I very direct with well she only family I have left

"then ask on sweetie, " she said with a smile on her face so I began to tell her about my crush on jaune and the incident

"so let me get this straight " mother now looks like she just ages a few years

"you have a crush on a guy whose is your team leader .he is a overalls nice guys who don't know about your fame but when you confessed your feelings it turned out that he has an alternate persona that is colder and they think of each other as brothers. Now you're are asking me advice on this subject? Pyrrha dear are you sure this isn't some cheesy romance novel plots? " she looks confused and tired

"yes that the reason mother "I answer her wary

"Oh, my oum! Why this has to be my daughter puppy love!? I want to tease her and her boyfriend about it!and maybe some cute pictures too! "she ranting on as my face heat up

" Mother! " this is so embarrassing ahh

" oops sorry now on our current subject, do you love him? " she said with a serious tone

"eh? " I was stunned

" that jaune boy do you still love him? "My face heated up I bend my head down hoping to cover my face in my bang

" yes… " I let out a small voice

"then it is easy just tell him," my mother says like it easy

"b.. But " I don't know how to respond

"like father like a daughter so shy, then do you hate his alternate persona? "she asks

"wait… No" I just don't know how to think of him

"do you like jaune ?"

"yes I like him " my heart beat so hard

" do you want to date him? "

"Y-yes "ahhhh

" then go get him, my child! Good luck! bye" she just hung up

I fell face first into the pillow then proceeded to scream my lungs out in my pillow but it

Well look like everyone I ask all tell me the same things look like there is only one way to go

I raised from my pillow only to turn to see Nora and ren at the door

"sooo go get him tiger? " she has teasing smirk on her face

End me now

Unknown to occupants in the room ruby red eyes peer from the leader closet

 **At the library**

 **Jaune POV**

As I continue to look through piles of the book there is little to no evidence for the magic there only bits and pieces but nothing solid it probably because magic and semblance are so similar it hard to tell the difference between the two well whinings not gonna help so I kept on digging

'so jaune i have something talk with you ' blanc voice rang in my head

'what is it? ' blanc voice feels serious is something happened in our workshop?

'it about Pyrrha. 'oh

'you know that sooner or later she will come again, so what will be your answer? 'ugh this is hard why the life you have to be so complicated

'I don't know well she is very beautiful she definitely leagues above me she is my partner and as Team Leader, I have to keep the dynamic and there study and stuff too, and this is your body too so you know? '

' what about your feelings? ' he cut the chase instantly as he would.

'well I don't know I have been into R&D so much I

didn't think about having a relationship at all well and I wouldn't be able to give her much time as my experience from my sister and cousins dating there always fight about time spending time together and I think I wouldn't be able to give her a lot of time and attention '

I express my fear of a fail relationship

'I think you should talk than assuming what will happen after all we have only one youth. ' blanc sagely said sometimes I wonder how he knows all these stuff

'I-i will think about it ' I hope this will end nicely

As people who against me being here becoming more physical, seriously what a pain.

 **In the morning**

 **No one PoV**

"class today we will have trips to forever falls forest to collect saps per professor peach wish, now grab your gears and assemble at the bullhead's hangar bay In 10 minutes, " headmistress goodwitch told her class

"Yeah! " chorus voice of students except for Pyrrha still thinking

"come on Pyrrha let's go " jaune voice take her out of a daze

"coming, " she said then go get her gear at the locker her mind still wanders elsewhere

'Will it be alright? ' she thought as she gets ready for bullhead at the hanger

 **Forever fall**

" one jar for each student, now you have until the end of this class, however, this is considered an easy task to those who failed will be given punishment if understood then dismissed." Headmistress goodwitch instruct and left

Well time to collect the sap…

Well, that was quick. hold a jar full of sap in my hand but it will quicker if nora haven't been devouring saps like there is no tomorrow

" ren is nora still behave? " I ask ren whose I ask to keep nora in check

"Yes she still here " ren gesture toward nora who sit on the ground

" but the saps are so tasty " she whines

" that why if you behave you will have sap on your pancake tomorrow morning " thank blanc

"Ok!" now that dealt with 'another come ' huh?

"Um jaune i have something to talk with you " there she is

"Ok Pyrrha maybe we should talk over there "I took

Pyrrha into the deeper part of the forest in the middle of clearing red leaves flew through the wind

" so how should we start? "I awkwardly start the conversation scratching the back of my head turning to Pyrrha she nervously holding her hand in front of her chest

"Jaune about the time when you told me to think about it and my answer is " there it comes ! the tension now skyrocket she takes a deep breath

" I want to date you, jaune even you have a split personality but it doesn't change the fact that you are still the one fallen in love with so even if that i may not have any experience about having dating work but i want to date you so jaune will you be my boyfriend? " she says it with passion in her emerald green eyes her face is a bit red her flowing in the wind the girl be before me is so captivating and why i feel like a high school girl? As i about to answer

" his answer will be no because he will have to go back to the hospital " cardin walk out from the shadow with around 20 people surrounding us most which i recognize as Pyrrha's fans

" and your fans seem to don't like your partner of choice, even if you're a champion but i don't think you can handle this much people so be a dear and leave him there ok? " cardin said with a feral smile and chuckle from his followers well this is going to be hurt

" um Pyrrha? " turn to notice she now shaking her hand gripping fury radiated from her this does not bore well

" enough" suddenly everyone floats up then charge each threat fast speed then hit each other and forming a ball then slam to the ground hard

Pyrrha walk to cardin the ring leader

" I am in the middle of something important so

I don't want any interruption and i don't like when people messing with someone close to me so you a lot stop brother in him again." cardin look angry and swings his mace at her but Pyrrha catch it and yank it out of his hand and proceed to bend his mace in half then throw back at him

" do you understand? " they all noting repeatedly

" now go " and they scam

"Well back at our conversation " she turns to me with a smile

" well i may not have much time to spend with you "

"that fine "

"I may focus on my research "

"That manageable "

"I may require privacy"

"That understandable"

" ok I'm out of excuse "

" so?"

" If you ok with me?"

"Yes," she hugs me well this feel good? I think with redness appear on my face and i notice something.

"Guys you really need to work your spying issue" i shout at the moving bushes.

" Whatever you say spymaster !" did nora just sass me?

Pyrrha who realize what happens to turn redder than leaves in forest hiding her face in my chest with leaves flew around us.

What a way to start a relationship.

* * *

 **And that for this chapter**

 **Author note**

 **Sorry that i took so long well i don't family with writing romance so it may not feel natural sorry. well it sure feels strange but on the bright side**

 **Pyrrha has pulled it off and you better thank dice god for that**

 **Pyrrha rolls**

 **Pass 10 D 20**

 **Charm 15**

 **Charisma 14**

 **Luck 5 ( well that speak for itself)**

 **Will 10 (barely made it)**

 **Speech 13**

 **Stealth 1( crit fail)**

 **PS tomorrow maybe a shitty day for me so wish me luck**

 **PS 2: next chapter may be out in two or three days if i survived**


	15. Chapter 15

**author note/  
'Thought '( Jaune mind talking)  
{Blanc talk in jaune mind}  
"Normal talking"[skill/technique]  
*** _ **Loud Noise***_ **or *** _ **sound effects**_

* * *

 **cat hunt**

 **Jaune POV**

Dating with Pyrrha is great we spend time together holding hand and stuff

Well i am going on a date with Pyrrha at a cafe near the dock in Vale

It a bit full because of vital festival

Is that team RWBY?

" Hey, guys how are you" I call out to them " and why weiss is smiling? "

"hey jaune " Ruby says weakly holding her nose

"Heya lovebirds, yeah i know strange right? " yang gesture towards weiss

" Hey!" The offended make herself known and blake just focus on her book

" well i going to leave you to your previous activities me and have a date to attend to " and i grab Pyrrha hand and walk toward the cafe sending off yang whistling

"Look like our date going to get more lively, "I say to Pyrrha who put her sunglasses and hat on it becomes necessary for her to wear a coat, hat, and sunglasses to have a peaceful date without people swam her that doesn't even count paparazzi they are the reason I have to wear disguise too and their tendency making me thankful for security at beacon well there the threat letters started to get creative with words and design, why letter? well, they couldn't get passed Beacon's filler they use alternative but I don't bother by them cause yay free materials seriously they save us a lot for paper costs.

" why you think that jaune? " Pyrrha ask she has been wanting a peaceful date " outside " of beacon for a while

" ' with team RWBY there will be something happening and they are the of it ' form blanc and he is right for most of the time " blanc and ren wise men of our group

" well i hope this time he wrong, " Pyrrha said and ask for a menu she needs to relax and I don't think she can contain any more anger after fans and paparazzi constant pestering of our current relationship

" well i won't bet on that "I brace myself for something to happen after a while order came its couple smoothie we enjoyed the moment for a bit then

"Somebody caught that Faunus !" and a blond monkey Faunus ran passed us and slide a skateboard toward his persuader the cops one of them slipped on the skateboard and crush into other and both of them fall on our table and break both table and our smoothly

" well at least we are o- " then face with Pyrrha who now have full of smoothie but that doesn't foul mood on her face even with smiles that still on her face she raised her hand I turn towards Faunus boy he is jumping from light post to other and then light post that he about to land on moved causing him to slipped and fall face first into dumpster and the cover cramped itself shut.

" I am going to clean myself up for a bit " and she went in washroom

Team RWBY run up to me and weiss show me a crude drawing but I can guess it was the Faunus in the dumpster so I pointed to his general direction but they run past him well calls for rescue it is.

The result of the day Pyrrha got new smoothies, we watch movies in our dorm with ice cream to make her mood better. i wonder what blake and weiss argued about

 **The next day**

Team RWBY come but blake isn't present and team excused it as cold but the manner is telling a different story, ruby and yang clearly look nervous and weiss is more Moody than usual I would not get involved if not for miss goodwitch sic to keep an eye on them at me. Well good excuse check poker face check and I knock on the door

" hey jaune why you here " ruby

"Checking on my reading buddy how is she" I peer into the room no sign of blake

" she is in the bathroom! " and weiss walk out then ruby sweating

" with weiss?" A bait

"Yeah! They are in bathrooms together…" she bites it

" she ran away isn't she " bull eyed ruby just nod

" yay vomit boy the detective " yang

"So you guys going to find her? " another nod

" do any of you know where to start? " cue a shakes 'blanc switch' 'gladly ' I put glasses on and let blanc take over

 **Blanc PoV**

"so kitty has run away huh " ' huh? What this has to do with a cat?' really jaune really?

"How did you know!?" ruby shout surprise in her face i spy yang eyes widen and weiss look shocked

"Cat's ears "I point on top of my head where her 'bow ' suppose to be

"How? " puzzle is clear in their face

"Bow don't move on it own without a wind unless it is electronic" I point the obvious fact out that blake aren't even that good on hiding her emotions ears twitch severals time in our reading session well in their they are distracted then there when the topic about Faunus brought up her ears perk up visibly and again they were distracted and there when fish dish brought up … fine

" " oh" " 'oh' jaune is so going to re-train about perception.

"Now to the topic at hand why did she ran away ?" i knew why but it to suspicious to reveal that without a good excuse

" well we walk passed crime scene detective tell us that it white fang then weiss and blake had a big argument and we found out that blake is a Faunus then blake went missing " ruby summerise story is pretty accurate

" well Schnee dust company had bad blood with Faunus especially white fang, oh and it on the internet " i can guess they going to question how so i show the article on scroll to them

" any idea she might be ?" as to expect shake of heads, but as the memory of vol 5 blake come to mind eww ok time to teach catgirl not to not in every moment

" have you search her stuff yet ?" well if she hates to spill her gut so much then who am i to not hand her a knife? Maybe she will think twice before running away again heh

"Why ? " ruby ask with jaune voice echo in my head well time to justify my action without revealing the actual reason

" if you want to find someone you have to know that person to an extent, how much do you know about blake? "Let's see how much they know of each other

" she likes to be alone ' love books and like fish … she is a Faunus " " she is a criminal " " " weiss!" well former terrorist count?

" where would she be?" " a book store " "which one? " " one of them ?"

"See? now if you ready ladies start digging " I then walk over to yang " well we can't help if the things we found are embarrassing stuff can we? " glint in her eyes answer it for me now then to weiss " what do you want ?" " why don't you help them? " " why should i? " I lean closer to her and whisper in her ear " well you can prove that you're right about blake or even Faunus" then let her pride do the work

And i sit back and oversee as blake stuff got ramage though and over the place yang laugh as i assume she got hold of blake fanfic weiss got bright as she discovers blake's secret slash of NSFW and ruby actually got somethings that are useful like a couple of coupons and slips

" clue acquire! time to find blake !" ruby gut posing with a clue in her hand, yang found more what I think is more embarrassing stuff, weiss began chanting prev indecent over and over

"Hold on ladies! it curfew and i am going not tried to lie to miss goodwitch about your location and tomorrow is weekend we can search for her at sunrise " i show them that it already night time

" so rest well tomorrow we go cat hunt" and I go back and let jaune sleep

Now i possess a rat golem in white fang warehouse well look like i have to make special receiver golem for long distance possession but it requires regular dust rechanged well let say white fang going to have a lot less dust than they thought they have in store but they will never know.

 **Sat 9:00**

With everyone ready, we go to investigate

"Let's find blake! " " " yeah! " " ruby shout replies by yang jaune with weiss carry un explore blake's stuff to find her " evidence" against blake

"Frist restaurants !" we go into restaurants after restaurants to find any clue about the missing

catgirl which most are seafood restaurant we as expected of the city that has a dock

 **16:00**

" how many restaurants that blake have coupons of? i am starting to get sick of fish " Yang said after the nth restaurant we visited

"10? Well at least we know that blake did visit 1 yesterday and 2 today " ruby try to be positive

" yes, but how we are going find her with these many restaurants!? " yang getting annoyed

"How about we call the police? " "weiss no! " " just suggesting options"

" how about we go to the bookstore? blake only have ones for a place called Tuskson. " we agree and go to Tuskson's place.

" welcome to Tuskson bookstore we have all the book under the sun" the puma Faunus greet us.

" um, mr Tuskson we want to know if you see our friend blake. " she shows a picture of team rwby that have blake in it by her scroll, the puma eyes widen in recognition but he lies " sorry miss i don't see your friend lately " but jaune and weiss caught it but both not press on, jaune because of me.

" thank you, if you see her, please tell her her team worried about her. "Ruby said and we walk out of the store we for a bit 'you can say it now jaune ' jaune nod

" that store owner he lied " he starts the conversation

" how did you know ?* ruby ask

" he was Panicking when he told us he hasn't seen blake lately and he shows a bit sigh of guilt when he feeds lies to us "

" why don't you say so " yang

"We don't have any evidence to corner him " weiss

"So we going to do nothing?" Yang

"No, we going to do find something to make him talk Preferably information please, " weiss said

"Alright! i got this" Yang said then everyone eye just stared at her

"what? " "well you trend to course us more trouble via violence " weiss look at yang in the eyes

" come on weisscream name one time i cause us trouble. " yang wave weiss off

" every hair relate incident with you! You know how many time you got detention for decking someone face!? " the glare

"Um, a lot? " "Yes a lot!so we are going to do this a civil way like educated people most of us are " " Hey! "

" so how we going to do that? " ruby ask

" easy he and blake know each other right? so there must be something about him in her diary ." weiss holding the suppose diary

"Then what are you waiting for? " " it locked " "Oh " weiss show us dirty with combination lock wait what if

" weiss give me that fir sec " " you know her password? " " nope but there a way "I pretend to fondle with the lock and use structural analysis and look for all keys inside the lock and put the combination accordingly and it clicks

"I am in "man I wish i have sunglasses

" how? "RWY asked "seven sisters "I deadpanned with the excused 'jaune before you ask structural analysis ' ' oh that convince ' ' it is '

" and look like we have to go back to your dorm for more "I point out the night sky

" fine but do not go near any of my stuff understood " "as you wish my lady "I fakely bowed

We go to the RWBY room to look inside the diary i told Pyrrha that i am going to be with RWY for a bit with fit in " blanc personal time section"

" ha! I told you so " weiss said smugly as we learn that blake was indeed a white fang member scratch that daughter of the founder of the organization

" did it also say that it was a peaceful group " " now turned terrorist !" "because her father stepped down and the new leader came up " " but she still follows them" " she regrets her action and she already quit being one " " she has gotten off easy " "but she sees beacon as redemption " after 2v1 argument in RWY pass for a minute in which i want to grab a popcorn for the show and it concluded with " fine but I will only trust her once she has proven herself to me " by weiss

"So the next day we cornered Tukson and make him spill the bean then go get blake and have a long talk? " yang summarised and we go to our own respective beds

 **Sunday 8:00 am**

We go to Tucson's book store and drag him to to the back by yang, fortunately, there aren't any customers in the store and there will not to interrupted us because i put on closed sighs and lock the store and make it like store yet not open.

"What are you- " " cut the crap we know that you were in white fang " apparently both yang and weiss decided to become duo bad cop and leave ruby and jaune as good cop and i as lie detector

" we will not go to hurt you " ruby try to calm the man down " if told us what we want " yang can be pretty intimidating if she wanted to

"I told you i have not seen blake lately " he tried to wave it away "lie" my voice rang out and yang grip on his shoulder increase he looks at me shocked

" what are you talking about " "answer our question "Weiss told him "I told you i haven't seen her ! " " lie" again my voice rang out and yang grip him harder this time he yep instead looking at yang her look at me scared with him knowing what semblance is he probably thinks i can detect lies so i let him jump to that conclusion

" I will ask again tell us what you know about blake " weiss glare into his eyes

"She just came here to buy books " he then looks at me half-truth, so i stay quiet

"Nothing else? " " nothing else! " " lie, "i told them "ack "this time yang punch him in the gut

"You know that we can turn you in any time right? so if you cooperate we make turn blind eyes and i think you would not want to find yourself in prison right? " she looks him right in the eyes a while later he finally gives up

" so blake ask you about white fang activity in vale? " "yes but i don't know "

" so where is she? " " shell motel down the road "

"well thank you for your cooperation have a good day " we left to shell motel

In the way there we met blake and sun

"Blake! " ruby call, both of them run so we chase

"Blake wait ! " ruby called again " don't follow me" she climbed up the building and so we chased after them and so the chase

" you don't understand! " " then tell us!" " you girls maybe want to give her some time? " sun ask

" why are you even here!? You have nothing to do with this!" RWY refer to Sun " neither is jaune! " blake argue " in the matter of fact i have " jaune counter " how!?" " goodwitch duh " " oh make sense" blake " Hey what about me?" Sun asks well he asking for it i whisper to jaune " you want in? " "yeah " "I got to sic goodwitch on you and you be in! Deal?" " deal!" easy scapegoat get!

"Vomit boy you are evil, " Yang said as other looks at me "what ? it what he wants "

Finally, we got a drop blake via ruby speed and Sun got a gut full of yang shotgun punch literally

And we dragged them to RWBY's dorm room in chains and i not going to question that

" let me go you don't know important this is to me! " blake

"Well we do and we know that you are ex white fang "

" how? " blake ask weiss show her her own diary

" well jaune did unlock it and we read it " ruby

"But it was locked!" blake shout face redden

"Seven sisters " Man! i love this excuse

"Oh," she looks at her side of the room " you rummaged my stuff!" she screeches

"Well they are only clues we had to find you and we don't have to see so much indecent stuff if you didn't run away in the first place you pervert !" weiss face was red and so did blake's

" so what about the dock " "what of the dock "

" there will be a large ship of dust will deliver tonight " " so there will be an attack tonight "

" so I can prove it not the white fang " " we'll see about that " weiss and blake and a stare

So we prepare for tonight and i got Pyrrha as back so if i calls her she will bring goodwitch and the rest of the team there for an emergency but i don't think i will need it

Oh, How wrong i was.

* * *

 **And done sorry for the late well i have to resurrect my self and work whatever**

 **Next chap preview**

 **What the HELL!?**

 **Next chapter i will show a bit how much i buffed the Grimms so yeah fun times**

 **2.i think my jaune is neutral good and blanc is chaotic neutral borderline evil what do you think?**

 **UP NEXT: Battle of the dock**


	16. Chapter 16

**author note/  
'Thought '( Jaune mind talking)  
{Blanc talk in jaune mind}  
"Normal talking"[skill/technique]  
*** _ **Loud Noise***_ **or *** _ **sound effects**_

* * *

 **Battle of the dock**

 **Jaune PoV**

We are currently on the rooftop of a building near the dock that SDC! shipment going to arrive RWBY Sun and Penny who introduced as ruby's friend are with us, she here because she into us and going and ask why we out on curfew we managed to convince her to come with us to lookout mission and I will be the one to alert authority aka miss goodwitch

"and why the white fang soldier's usually don't have aura isn't it safer that way" yang ask as we having conversations waiting for shipment to arrive

" most of the white fang soldier's have a normal life too so they would stick out like a sore thumb if they have aura "Blake explain "oh"

"so if it is white fang we have to carefully capture them? " ruby ask "Apparently so," weiss said

" 'if' they are white fang "blake still has hope for her previous organization

"The intruder spotted: roman torchwick and recognized white fang uniform, "penny said i robotic style " oh okay " Sun who besides her said weirded out " let me see, "blake said looking at the dock her cat ears visibly falls

" okay everyone remembers to capture them carefully" ruby reminded us of the previous conversation

"Very squishy don't hurt them too much aside form roman torchwick, get it " yang crack her knuckles

"We going to do this stealthy and make the least collateral damage as possible " weiss

"Um "Sun " what!?"weiss " Blake is over there " Sun points out

" _Brothers and Sisters of white fang why are you aiding this scum!"_ blake exclaim really loud followed by the sound of Weiss's facepalmed

"Um, weiss ?" ruby "go just go, " weiss said her palm still stick on her face "o-ok"

"Subjugation mode engage threat level: civilians with weapons except for roman torchwick, combat ready " penny

"Okay?" i live in a weird world

The fight went pretty as expected huntsman in training vs civilian, they are pretty much only that shoot their guns and then go down pretty much by a couple of hits talk about the anti-climatic well they saw weiss and went i quote "a Schnee! get her!" and focus solely on Weiss so ruby penny and I just took them out without they even notice a thing while weiss take cover penny have wires to tied them up too and torchwick got 1v3 by blake, sun and yang i think he got some bruise * _bang *_ he going to feel that in the morning * _thwack!*_ sun nunchuck him right into the face, that going to leave a mark

"torchwick you are surrounded give yourself up " ruby shout as we circle around him

"I don't think so little red " and he just cracks like a mirror and disappear

Where is he? We look around confused then spotlights hit us i turn and see three bullheads armed to the teeth

"So long you brats think of this as my gifts for you lots! " he shouts and Gatlings rain on us

"Well, we still got covers?" Sun said and rocket are now firing at us

"Do you have to jinx it?" yang

"Do anyone have anything to bring those down? I have only on sniper rifle "Ruby ask

"I have but i require charging time " penny "I have one too " weiss " goodwitch anyone ?"I wave my scroll and get the looks " fine i have some trick "

"Alright blake, Sun, Yang, and ruby distract the bullheads ruby bring them down if you can "

" the rest charge the attack "

The plan proved to be efficient at first that of Sun and yang really pissed them off with their antics and jokes

But when they saw weiss they focus on her instead i use aura blast to negate the all the attack incoming weiss shoot icicles at bullhead and damage it penny shot one down via her laser, ruby shot one of engine off so they have to retreat but the city now in chaos we celebrate a bit then a roar

We turn and see fish grimm now on the dock moving live fish out of the water it gills wave up and down

"They don't have a leg we can just let's teacher deal with them and we go back and don't get caught!" Sun suggests

as we going leave the dock but then we heard a loud screech

it draws a breath ait red eyes bloodshot bone burst from its sides and it resembles legs with claws than black tendrils erupt from its body with red tendrils pulsing like veins, steams pours out as it now looks like skinned lizard then scale form and bone armor form around it.

It digs its claws into the ground as it standing up its red eyes glare at us it screeches once more and charges at us we were horrified by it transformation but it piece by penny's sword in it body

"What the hell ! " yang say what on our mind "what the hell is that !?"

"According to my information, Its is a phenomenon that when Grimms receive enough negative emotion then it will transform into a more suitable form for chasing /killing it prey " penny informs us

"And with negative emotion, it can boost its strength speed tenacity and regenerative ability " get penny finish and shot another sword into the Grimms skull killing it

" guys " ruby shake as she points at the sea and we all see hoards of Grimms in the sea

And we come to the realization " the city " we chorused and they climbed up on the dock

"We have to protect the city! Come on" ruby snapped out first and get in action, slice, and diced and another jump into the fray but we are getting overwhelmed by them i use my scrolls and calls Pyrrha, she told us they will be here in 20 minutes

"Jaune! weiss! Block off the dock!" ruby ordered "on it "

I use earth dust crystals to cut off part of dock form the sea and weiss use her ice dust to cut off another part of the dock thus completely cut off the dock of the sea

" ok, now we just deal with insides…" ruby her voice lower as the one that still has most of the upper body including the head start to regrow or form to become bigger tougher as their bones start to get thicker and thicker

" that so unfair !" ruby whimper but they start to turn to white fangs we have captured with that i turned and shout " Blake, Ruby white fang !police station and get help !" they nodded and pick up the white fang soldier in a package and start to transport them

Weiss uses dust and makes area attack at the lizards and penny shoot her laser cannon to clear the crowd yang and sun keep them away from us with me make it harder to get to us by using wall and gravity ball it looks like we keeping them at bay but then

* _ROOOOAAAARRR*_

The walls crack and burst out a monstrous being taller than the warehouse it has a head of a crocodile jaw full of teeth six eyes on its face eight tentacles with spikes around its body its chest have a sigh of something enclosed it has two are with gigantic claws its roar shatter nearby building's glass

With broken walls more Grimms flood in with many many shape and forms

"Well shit, " Yang said but as ours hope to start to slimmer away spots light hit the monster multiple bullheads show up as figures come down its NPR and miss goodwitch the bullhead open fire at the Grimms

"I hope we are not too late, " Pyrrha said as she mows down Grimms

"Just in time, "I told her smiling

"Student hold your ground we are going to kill them as the office calm the civilian down " miss good witch order us as she slams cargo at the Grimms

"Guys! we got helps " ruby wave from on top of one of the arms trucks and join in our moment of as the monster lash at our force took several bullheads down and then it slams it claws down then opens its maw as fire filled its mouth weiss and i create a wall to shield us and miss goodwitch sheld polices with cargos

Fire filled the dock walls and cargoes meltaway everything is burning the most of the dock melt down into the sea

" kill it before it can fire !" luckily it kills its own force? The Grimms now swim in melt remain are you fucking kidding me!?

" how calming civilian going !" miss good witch shout

" successful ma'am " officer report and i take a look and see that the ones that are immune now got burned away

"Good, now attack" miss goodwitch order firepower to rain down at the Grimms the big one tentacles at us blake use aura slash with me to get them away from us as possible but cutting truck size spiked tentacle wasn't that easy so most of the work was by miss goodwitch defecting them off ruby and officers kill the ones swimming toward us yang, sun and weiss whose dust ran out by the building the last wall strong enough to protect us, kill Grimms that got on "land" the smaller ones are quickly dispatch of with no more negative emotion feeding them now only big guy left

We are pretty exhaust aura running low but penny shot it head off with her laser cannon its tentacles fells lifelessly we cheered

"Good shot penny " ruby thumb up

"Thank you friend ruby, " penny said cheerfully

"I don't want to ruin the mood but i don't think it has done yet, " Yang said shakily we look and see what yang refer to

The monster chest opened become mouth like and the "mouth" charging its fire attack

"Penny! " " I'm sorry i do not have enough power to fire anymore "

Shit

' jaune we still have one ice dust crystal ' 'the unstable one? ' it has double the power of the dust it sizes it is an experiment one that we reinforce it to test how much we can increase its power without it blows up yes full of rune too if we pull it out form safety lock we keep close to ourselves apparently we don't want it to leave our presence

'Oh and use spell too ' 'arent it too overkills? ' 'better safe than sorry ' 'point '

So I pull out a black box with label cover it opens it and pulls out a dust crystal

" miss goodwitch throw me at it! "I shout

" " jaune !?/mister arc " " " trust me i have a plan " holding on to the dust i and miss goodwitch lock eyes for a sec

"I may not throw you close enough for you to have a clear shot " "weiss ?" " you're crazy but either way we die anyway " with that we were pick up

"Pyrrha, miss goodwitch please catch us " with that we launch

I began my incarnation in casting a spell we have to convince ourselves that we can do and according to blanc one of the effective ways is chanting so i and my family come with a bunch of them but we give up the lyric to Julie who is an author

[ i call upon frost that colder than eternal winter, the frost that even the star frozen over

Thine shall frost my enemy to fresh to the bone to even soul shall not felt any warm ever again

I give thou eternal death ]

[eternal coffin ]

"Weiss! "I throw the powered crystal up as she rockets herself off my shield and use her glyphs to shot it at the monster and the crystal explode into white light

The result was pretty grand we manage to turn dock into an ice skate field with a giant mountain with monstrous grimm inside

And a bit of snowing too

I found myself lying on a glyph with weiss stand by me

Everyone cheer as we have survived the night

* * *

 **And that the chapter**

 **How the buffs? i hope it not too weak ^-^**

 **Grimms in my story is normally like the show but when it got negative emotion shit goes down so basically negative emotions are Grimm's steroids and its evolution capacity arent as scary as Tyranid or as fast as the zerg but it still quite dangerous for me personally but Grimms use emotion instead of genetic materials**

 **The encounter rolls were quite shitty too**


End file.
